Troublesome Times
by Doomguard60
Summary: My second multichapter story. follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. Later chapters ShikaTemari   Hope you Enjoy!
1. Low Times

**Troublesome Times**

**My second FF story which follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story!**

**As always I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the makers of Naruto :)**

**Chapter 1 Low Times**

The air was thick with disgusting smog of smoke and sweat in the dank dirty bar. This however didn't seem to bother most of the customers who were just as vile.

'Another round mate.' A young man, with a gruff and wrecked look upon him, grumbled to the barman.

The rough looking barman approached the tired looking customer and gave him a look down. Smirking he simply replied. 'I think you've had enough sir.'

A pause.

'Sir…'

'I heard the first time you ignorant bastard. Now hurry up and pour me another. Or don't you want my bloody money?' The young man rudely replied, lifting his head up slightly to expose an unkempt, unshaven face.

The barman sighed loudly as he trudged over to a rusty alcohol tap, pouring angrily a frothy pint of a brownish liquid, that didn't look too appealing. 'Here you go. Hope you enjoy.' The barman sneered sarcastically before leaving the man to attend to other grumbling alcoholics.

The young man looked down at the given beer, seeing his own ruffled reflection he grunted. 'God dammit. What happened to you Shikamaru?' The man sighed loudly to himself, before raising the glass up to his lips and sipping the froth away, which greatly irritated him as it awkwardly spilt onto his moustache.

Shikamaru cursed lightly, rubbing the froth of quickly with the grubby looking sleeve of his dark muddy jacket. It was clear by the way he presented himself that Shikamaru was not living easy. Recently made redundant from his job as a factory worker at Uchiha industries, Shikamaru knew he was fired because of his poor attitude and laziness, but to be honest, he hadn't cared much for the place. Tough times were a head, but he still enjoyed coming to this dingy pub every so often, to get drunk beyond oblivion so he could forget the bad times and enjoy the good.

Today was just one of those days for him, finishing the rest of the pint with ease he swayed slightly while getting up. 'Hey…bar…man. Keep the change…' He slurred loudly before stumbling outside through a wooden door. He crash landed into a dustbin which caused a few drunkards to laugh hysterically at the simple action.

Shikamaru's dirty greasy hair fell down, covering his face. He usually kept his hair up in a neat knot but along with other things, he gave up in doing so. The barman shot Shikamaru an angry and disappointed glare. Shikamaru scoffed as he got up, he then proceeded to walk back home.

* * *

><p>It took Shikamaru a good hour of drunken stumbling before he got back to his hotel flat. Nothing too special, as he walked into the main hall, which had a dark green carpet, along with large cracks in the walls. It seemed like the place could fall apart any minute.<p>

'Afternoon Shikamaru.' The front desk manager chirped.

Shikamaru stumbled around trying to regain his composure to reply to the clean cut looking man, who only looked about 18. The man's face was unhealthily pale and had a dark expression which was slightly hidden.

'Yeah…' Was all he could manage. He then checked his watch, noticing it was only half 4. 'Oh man…what a drag. Hey…Sai was it?'

'Yes. Sir?' Sai replied with a nod.

'Any…post. I mean umm. Yeah.' Shikamaru fumbled his words in a slur.

Sai just simply chuckled at the drunk man's intoxicated state. 'Yes actually. Quite a few here.' Sai said before searching for a pile of letters.

Shikamaru groaned loudly, realizing that a large pile of letters only meant one thing.

'Bills…Bills…Bills…' Shikamaru droned on, flipping them behind each other to get through them. His eyebrow raised slightly, noticing a letter that wasn't a bill.

Sai gave Shikamaru an inquiring look but received no answer as the drunken man was already off to his room. Sai felt like saying goodbye, but lost the chance as Shikamaru was quickly out of sight.

Shikamaru went down the corridor to find, to his annoyance, the lift was out of order.

'Just great…' he sighed.

There was hardly anything to complain about for the average person as Shikamaru was only on the second floor. But Shikamaru wasn't an average person who wasn't lazy beyond belief. He grumbled all the way up the several steps. Finally arriving at his door; number 7b, he noticed a sign placed on the front of the green wooden door. Shikamaru ripped it off and read it.

''PAY YOUR BILLS OR YOU'RE OUT!'' It read in big red threating letters

Shikamaru gulped, tossing the paper aside he quickly retreated to his room. Exhaling loudly he slumped down onto his messy, unkempt sofa. He placed the letters down onto a nearby coffee table. 'What the hell am I going to do?' Shikamaru mumbled sadly to himself.

He then perked up, completely forgetting about the letter that wasn't a bill he ripped it open wildly. 'A card?'

He inspected the rough material noticing an elegant font on the front. He then opened it slowly and read it. ''Dear Shikamaru, I regret to inform you but your father Shikaku has recently passed away. The funeral is being held on the 25th September. We hope you can make it to pay your respects. Yours Sincerely the Nara Household.''

Shikamaru scanned it over and over until finally he burst out laughing in a mad manner. 'Hah! The Nara Household? Oh so formal. Stupid dad…it was inevitable.' Shikamaru coldly said. He held no remorse for the man, he had lost his respect for him when he got extremely drunk on Shikamaru's birthday and started hitting his mother. This was when Shikamaru was only 17. Shikamaru left, and never came back. This being 6 years ago now, the first 3 years his parents paid for him to live but gave up when Shikamaru never even gave them a visit. This was the first letter he had received from his family in a while, and what great news it was.

Shikamaru pondered on the situation. '25th eh? Maybe the old man left me a will. Might as well. Tomorrow…great.' Shikamaru said with a pout. 'I'll do it later.' Simply saying before switching on his telly to mindless stare at news channels.

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, the sun drew in and darkness crept around the room, aside from the uneasy buzzing light from the television. Shikamaru had fallen into a deep nap, unconscious from the alcohol that had taken him. He was drooling slightly until he was suddenly shot awake to the sound of a loud knocking. Groaning he got up slowly to answer the door.<p>

'What?' Shikamaru asked rudely before realizing the person stood in front.

'Shikamaru…' A man with messy brown hair, and almost dog like fangs growled

'Hey Kiba.' Shikamaru yawned.

'Starters…you're a mess, you stink and you look disgusting. Sort it out.' Kiba coldly listed making Shikamaru twitch with each insult.

'Thanks…' The lazy boy sarcastically replied.

'Second. Have you got the money to live here yet? Or do I literally have to kick you out of my hotel?' Kiba said angrily clenching his fists.

'Tomorrow.' Shikamaru answered

'Tomorrow?' Kiba shot him a puzzled look.

'Yes…tomorrow, I'll have it tomorrow.' Shikamaru said sharply, trying to close his door. He wasn't in the mood for the gruff hotel manager.

Kiba placed his foot in the way to stop the door. 'I'm serious Shikamaru, your rent is way overdue. If I don't see some money tomorrow…' He was cut short.

'I got it Kiba, bye.' Shikamaru nodded with irritation.

'Good. See you tomorrow. Same time.' Kiba released his foot and walked off.

Shikamaru slammed the door and groaned loudly. 'Fuck sake that guy is annoying.' He cursed walking back down to his comfortable chair. 'Dad better have some money for me, or I'm as good as gone.' Shikamaru muttered, looking at the clock noticing it was coming close to 9pm, _bed time_ he thought, making his way into his bedroom, which was incredibly small. Barely enough room for his single bed and wardrobe, he removed most of his clothes, left only in his boxers before collapsing lazily onto the bed, not even bothering to get under the covers, he swiftly fell asleep, just as easy as before.

* * *

><p>The next morning Shikamaru finally woke up around 11am, his lazy ethic was present as always. Grumbling he went back into the main room, which had the television and sofa along with a small kitchen area to make food. Opening the fridge he sighed at the bareness of it; a few pints of milk, some butter, cheese, microwave meals and a bottle of champagne which was a leaving present from Uchiha industries. Shikamaru hadn't touched it as he was expecting it to be tasting terrible. He decided on some toast, luckily he still had a full loaf of bread left to eat. He poured some milk into a slightly cracked mug while he waited for the toast to cook. Always shocking him, the toast popped up loudly, making him spill the milk a little on himself. 'Crap…fucking toast.'<p>

Drinking the milk ravishingly, he began buttering the bread which was hardly toasted at all. Another annoyance to Shikamaru was his lousy toaster, which was temperamental in toasting.

Gorging down the last morsels of bread he went into the smallish bathroom, which had a standalone shower and a shoddy looking toilet. Removing his boxers that he wore to bed he turned the flimsy shower on, spluttering at first before raining down hot water on to his slightly tanned figure. There was one good thing about the place he lived, the hot shower. It was very effective at waking him up, and generally putting him in a good mood.

Grabbing a towel on the rail after a while of soaking he wrapped it around his waist, letting his hair droop down with wet soapy water, not caring about the soaked carpet in the living he sat down lazily with a smug expression. A few moments passed, feeling like he was mostly dry he put the finishing touches on his hair and placed the towel back. 'Right clothes…a funeral. Umm…' Shikamaru mumbled as he tried to find something appropriate for the occasion. 'Ah!' Shikamaru grinned finding a shoddy looking shirt and tie which he ''borrowed'' from a co-worker a while back. Zipping up the trousers he looked in a dingy mirror checking himself. He exhaled sadly looking at his grim facial features. The beard was hardly, neat and tidy but there was nothing he could do. He ran out of razors and was too lazy to buy more, therefore letting his beard get out of control. It wasn't all bad, he's had worse beards, this one actually reminded him of the one his father sported. Smirking at the thought he left his room and locked the door behind him.

Rushing downstairs, easier than going up as he didn't bother with the lift knowing it'd still be broken, he accidently bumped into a person knocking several large sheets of paper everywhere.

'Hey watch it!' A girl's voice called out. Shikamaru nearly fell over from the impact and hung onto the stair rail to sustain his balance.

'Sorry about that.' Shikamaru said aloofly. He helped the girl pick up some of the large papers, not really taken notice of the girl at all.

'Thanks. Sorry about that, I didn't see you there.' The girl said shyly as Shikamaru handed her the papers.

'Yeah. Me neither. I mean…don't worry.' Shikamaru stuttered stupidly, his way with words around women was slightly lacking.

The girl just giggled. She had dark green eyes and blond hair, which was gathered up into four ponytails neatly, she was wearing a navy blue jacket, with a dark purple blouse underneath. She was around his age, maybe a year older. 'Nice get up. Are you going to a funeral or something?' The girl smirked naively at Shikamaru's fancy shirt and tie, along with a dark jacket.

'Yes.' Shikamaru replied blankly.

The girl's expression suddenly dropped from the previous quirkiness to a sudden apologetic sadness. 'Oh, wow I'm sorry I didn't mean to offend.' She said with a look of concern.

Shikamaru raised a lazy hand. 'Nah don't worry about it.'

Temari raised an eyebrow, but then shook it off. 'Name's Temari. You?' The girl offered her hand, the other holding the large papers.

Shikamaru stalled slightly_ this is new…_He thought placing his hand that was already in the air down into hers to shake. 'S…Shikamaru.' His face pinked slightly with shyness.

'Shikamaru eh? So…which room do you live in?' She suddenly asked catching the boy by surprise as he was planning on leaving it at that.

'Oh umm…7b.' He replied averting his eyes from Temari's.

'Really? I've just moved into 6b.' Temari smiled lightly

'…cool.' Shikamaru simply said, instantly regretting it. _Smooth Shika smooth…I need the money now. This girl is cute. _His mind veered off.

Temari however laughed at Shikamaru's shyness. 'Not so talkative are you Shika?' She branded him.

_Can she read my mind or something? I just called myself that? _Shikamaru gulped. 'Um…I got to go.' Shikamaru dismissed as he continued to walk down the stairs.

'Yeah, bye Shikamaru.' Temari smiled brightly.

'Oh…._bye.' _He whispered back, the girl obviously not hearing. _Nice one Shikamaru, no wonder you don't have a girlfriend you can't even say fucking goodbye properly!_ 'Shut up…' He cursed to himself, which Sai noticed as Shikamaru left the building.

* * *

><p>'Ugh I wish I still had my car. Even if it was a piece crap, it got me places.' Shikamaru grumbled before trying to hail an incoming taxi. Finally one stopped and he got in.<p>

'Yeah Nara residence, number N-252.' Shikamaru droned, looking down at his wallet, barely enough to pay for the ride.

'Okay boss.' A man said back which sounded a little familiar to Shikamaru.

It finally hit him. 'Choji?' Shikamaru asked.

The taxi driver continued to drive and glanced in the mirror. 'Yes?' The man replied.

'I thought it was…it's me. Shikamaru.' The lazy man smirked.

Choji's face lit up suddenly. 'SHIKAMARU? THAT'S YOU? Long-time no see man!'

'Haha it has been a while man. Still as…f…big as ever I see?' Shikamaru chose his words carefully.

Choji chuckled heartily 'Still as annoying and lazy as ever I see?'

They both laughed. 'So how's things mate?' Choji suddenly asked still driving.

'Meh…could be better, going to my dad's funeral.' Shikamaru mumbled calmly as he rested his head against the window.

'Oh…I'm sorry to hear that.' Choji sadly said

'Don't be…he was an ass.'

'He's still your dad though.'

'I guess…anyway how's things with you?' Shikamaru changed the topic.

'Really good, been doing this taxi nonsense for…2 years now I think? It's good pay, I've got a decent apartment. I didn't even know you were in the city still! You should come round sometime.' Choji carried on. The boy was always chatty like this, back in school they were best of friends. Choji respected Shikamaru as he was the only one who didn't tease him about his weight. After Shikamaru had left home when he was 17 they only briefly saw each other again when they both hit 20 for a drinking get together.

'Yeah life's been…troublesome. Barely affording my flat. But yeah I'd love to come round sometime. Whenever you're free man.' Shikamaru smiled at the idea.

Choji beamed as they continued to talk about stuff that has happened. They finally arrived at the large Nara terrace which was lined with a few houses owned by the Nara family. Shikamaru pulled his wallet out. 'How much do I owe ya?'

'Please Shikamaru, it's on me mate.' Choji held his hands up with a smile.

'Aw no Choji I can't man. Seriously how much?' Shikamaru felt bad.

'No no, you can make up for it by coming round mine for a few drinking games!' Choji smirked at the boy.

'Fine…thanks man, you're the best.' Shikamaru smiled as he got out of the taxi. 'See ya around man, I'll call you. Still got the same number yeah?'

'Oh no, I got a new one. Here.' Choji pulled out a snazzy looking phone which Shikamaru gawped at.

'Cheers, bye Choji.'

'See ya Shikamaru.'

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled away from the residence and Shikamaru turned around to ring the buzzer. 'Hello?'<p>

'Hey it's Shikamaru.' The man lazily said

'…Who?' The other end spoke

'Shikamaru Nara. I'm Shikaku's son.' He said slightly irritated.

There was a long pause until the gates buzzed open.

'Tch…been a while.'

Shikamaru walked up the pathway towards the graveyard. The Nara had their own graveyard near their sacred woodland area which went back decades. He walked through towards a gathering of people surrounding a tomb.

The procession had already began. An old man in a robe was praising all of Shikaku's good deeds and other past achievements. Shikamaru edged up to a woman. '_Hey mum, are you alright?_' Shikamaru whispered, giving the grieving woman a comforting hand on the back.

She turned to face her son. 'Oh Shikamaru!' She hugged him, still sobbing.

'I'm sorry mum…'

'Don't be! It's not your fault.'

Shikamaru sighed, as he looked down at the grave. A picture of his dad was displayed on the coffin.

The service was close to ending, just everyone paying their respects now. Shikamaru's mother walked up to the coffin, placing a gentle hand on it. She whispered something to it before walking back. She motioned Shikamaru to pay respects. He really didn't want to, but he would've looked very bad if he didn't.

Sighing he walked over to the coffin. 'Hey dad…hope you're doing alright in the afterlife…Sorry about…everything. I'm turning into you now. A drunken idiot.' Shikamaru cursed softly. 'Well…goodbye.' He finally uttered and walked off away from the graveyard, causing everyone to mumble in spite.

'Shikamaru.' His mum called out

He stopped at the gates. 'What?'

'We still got to sort out the will.'

'Heh…doubt the old sod left anything for me.' Shikamaru coldly replied.

His mother just looked down. 'Please Shikamaru.'

He could see the stress and grief on her face. 'Alright…let's go.'

They went inside the main hall. In a separate room, with a few other family members, cousins, uncles and the like.

Shikamaru sat next to his mother as the same old man in robes read out the will. 'To my beautiful wife, I leave the Nara residence. And finally…to my only son.' Shikamaru perked up. 'I'm sorry about everything that has happened, I'm sorry for mistreating you. I hope you do good in life, it may not be much. But I leave you a sum of my wealth. £5000. I also remember how much you loved the motorcycle I had locked away. It's yours now.' The man finally ended.

Shikamaru almost burst into tears, which were mostly of joy rather than sadness. _£5000! Thank you Dad! That'll keep me alright for a bit. _Shikamaru smiled as he thought of the bike.

Walking down to the garage he saw the bike was pretty much sparkling new. With the cheque of money in hand, he pocketed it as he sat on the bike. His mother subtly entered the room. 'He would constantly work on it you know. Just for you. Hoping some day you return.'

Shikamaru looked up. 'Really?'

'Why did you have to leave Shikamaru?'

Shikamaru sighed loudly looking down at himself. 'I couldn't be there any longer. Not while he was…hitting you.'

'Shikamaru…'

'I couldn't mum…I had to get away. I couldn't bare the sight of him any more after that.' Shikamaru stuttered trying to hold back his emotions.

There was an awkward silence.

'I'm glad you're okay Shikamaru.' She finally said.

'Heh…barely. I needed this money. I'm literally living off nothing.' Shikamaru said, placing a helmet on.

'What? Why didn't you say?'

'Because like I said…I didn't want to come back…to him.' Shikamaru finally grunted as he revved the engine. 'Thanks mum…for everything. I'm sorry I wasn't such a great son…'

'Shikamaru!' She tried but it was too late. He had already drove off. She began to cry slightly, watching her son go again was painful.

* * *

><p>The speed of the bike made Shikamaru grin stupidly as he weaved in-between traffic. The day was drawing to a close as the sun was setting. It was around 6pm by the time Shikamaru got back. After sorting the cheque out at his bank, he kept £500 in his wallet for Kiba.<p>

Walking up the stairs with slight more enthusiasm than yesterday he smiled as he thought about that morning he bumped into Temari. _I wonder if she's okay._ He suddenly thought. Walking past 6b he grinned before entering his room.

Sitting down as usual to watch some telly he was quickly interrupted by a knock. 'Grr…Kiba you're early.' He said more to himself as he opened the door.

'Hey Shika. Are you alright? After the funeral?' None other than Temari stood at Shikamaru's door. The last person he expected.

'Oh hey, Temari. Um…yeah. It was alright I guess.' Shikamaru averted his eyes from the girls shyly.

'Okay. Well I heard you come back, I um needed some help earlier but you were rushing off.' Temari began.

'Oh! Sorry about that.'

'Don't apologize you had to go!' Temari smiled.

'Yeah. Um, do you still need help?' Shikamaru asked sheepishly. Catching Temari by surprise at the boys sudden confidence.

'Hmm…I guess you could help, I've pretty much done most of it myself. There's hardly anyone here.' She pouted, which Shikamaru couldn't help but smile at.

Temari walked back to her room. Shikamaru stood there dumbstruck. 'Hey Shikamaru! Come on!' She called from her open room

'Oh! Sorry!' He said back, rushing out of his room and gasping as he walked into hers. The room was delicate with, beautiful pictures and decorations of Japanese fans on display. 'Wow…this is…amazing.' Shikamaru's jaw dropped at how the small little dingy flat had turned into a paradise.

Temari blushed at the compliment. 'Nah it isn't that great. Anyway I needed help with these.' She picked up the very same large sheets he knocked over this morning.

'Oh…what are they?' Shikamaru asked, as Temari handed one of them to him.

'Portraits.' Temari simply put. 'I like to paint, and occasionally take pictures.' She smiled brightly as she walked into her bedroom to hang them above her bed.

Shikamaru admired the well-drawn designs of spirals, along with scenes of beaches and forests.

'These are really good? Did you draw them?' Shikamaru asked following the girl.

'Yeah, I just said so silly!' Temari teased causing the boy to flush slightly. 'Right okay hang that one there please!' She pointed to an empty spot next to her wardrobe.

Shikamaru nodded as he struggled with the portrait, not wanting to spoil the picture he cautiously placed the four corners in position. He walked back to see if it was okay, being a slight perfectionist he was irritated by the angle he had placed it. Removing it sharply, there was a silent tearing sound. He gasped and Temari spun round. The top corner of the picture had been torn slightly. 'Temari I'm sorry! It was a mistake! Shit!' Shikamaru apologized backing out of the room slightly. 'I'll go now!' He quickly rushed out, not wanting to hear Temari shout at him. Temari's expression was a mix of confusion, disgust and humour. 'That Shika haha, he needs to calm down.' Temari smirked before continuing to place the pictures up.

Shikamaru slammed the door shut behind him and locked all the locks on it stupidly. He gasped loudly before slumping to the floor. 'I'm such an…IDIOT!' He cursed to himself, placing his head in his hands. He jumped as the door knocked loudly.

'Ah! Temari I'm so sorry!' He called from beyond the door.

'Temari? It's Kiba you idiot. Where's my money!' Kiba growled outside.

'Oh…hang on!' Shikamaru got up to unlock the door. 'Hey I've got the money here.' He said as he pulled out his wallet, revealing the cash notes to Kiba who was shocked.

'Woah! Where did all that dosh come from?' Kiba gasped.

'What does it matter? Here. Now leave me alone.' Shikamaru mumbled.

'I'm guessing you've met Temari then eh?' Kiba winked.

'Yes…' Shikamaru shot back a look of disgust and question.

'What? Come on.' Kiba leaned in close to whisper. '_She's one fine piece of ass!_' He chuckled at his comment.

Shikamaru just twitched with irritation. 'Bye Kiba.' He finally closed the door. He then heard Kiba knock on Temari's still open door. Shikamaru pressed his ear against the door to listen.

Muffled conversation went on. He swear he heard Temari laugh. _Kiba made her laugh? For fuck sake…that's her out of the question now._ Shikamaru had very little self-esteem, which was a trait gained from his father. This didn't help his life at all when it came to jobs, friends or girls. Never having a girlfriend he felt very anti-social around them and usually just gave up before even trying. However. Temari was special, she made Shikamaru feel a slight motivation to work for it.

'I'll apologize tomorrow.' He finally said to himself as he decided to go to sleep early tonight.

**There's chapter one! What did you think? Should I carry on this story? They'll be more characters such as Naruto and Sasuke joining later don't worry haha ^^ Hope you enjoyed this chapter, I had fun writing it. Hope you continue to read! Reviews are very much welcome :D**


	2. Challenge

**Troublesome Times**

**My second FF story which follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story!**

**As always I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the makers of Naruto :)**

**Chapter 2 Challenge**

Shikamaru awoke sharply to the sound of his mobile phone buzzing loudly on a table next to him.

'Ugh what the hell who's ringing at this time?' Shikamaru mumbled, not realizing it was actually 10pm. Answering it with dismissal he muttered into the device. 'Hello?'

'Is this Mr Nara?' The voice asked in a polite but urgent manner.

'Umm…Shikamaru Nara yeah? Who's this?' Shikamaru replied with a bit more lustre as he sat up.

'Ah yes. Recently worked at Uchiha industries correct?'

'Uh yeah what of it?'

Shikamaru could hear the person speaking with someone else before answering the lazy boy. 'Yes the C.E.O would like to see you, immediately.' The person pretty much demanded.

'O…kay? Any reason why?'

'Be at the factory at 2pm on the dot.' The man rudely said with precise times.

'Wait a minute!' Shikamaru tried.

'Until then Mr Nara. Goodbye.' The line cut out with the tone.

Shikamaru looked at his phone with utter confusion. 'What could that be about? Sounded important.'

* * *

><p>Later on, after making a measly breakfast as he still hadn't gone out shopping, Shikamaru was constantly watching the clock. 1pm. 'I guess if I walk now I'll get there in time. Not like there's anything else to do.' Shikamaru sighed as he switched off the television and put on a jacket to leave.<p>

Locking the door behind he turned around and noticed Temari making her way down the stairs. Shikamaru bit his lip nervously. _Come on you wuss just apologize, at least say hello dammit!_ His mind lectured him. Chasing after the girl, he somehow managed to slip on nothing, which caused him to fall flat on his face, luckily just short of the stairs. 'Ugh. What was that about.'

'You tell me…' Temari questioned in an irritated tone above him.

'Temari!' Shikamaru gasped.

'Hey. Need a hand?' Temari smirked offering her gentle hand to the boy who was still on the ground.

'…Thanks.' Shikamaru accepted with a little blush of embarrassment.

'So…' She began as Shikamaru got up, and they both continued down the stairs. 'What happened with you last night? You kinda…bailed.' Temari questioned in a serious voice.

Shikamaru strained a gulp. 'I'm sorry. I didn't mean to rip your painting, it was an accident.' He apologized sadly.

'I'm not worried about that, I'm worried about the fact that you ran out of the room before I could say anything. Why?' Temari raised an eyebrow, the pair had reached the bottom of the stairs.

'I…sorry. I'm just not that great in apologizing, I'm also quite nervous, if you didn't realize.' Shikamaru scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile.

Temari still staring at him Shikamaru's face dropped. 'You're weird…' Temari said

Shikamaru twitched at the remark but watched at the girl suddenly laughed loudly.

'Funny weird haha.' She said, the next comment completely took the man by surprise. 'I like ya Shika, I'm glad I met you.' She smiled genuinely.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to make of that. _Like me? As a friend? Something more? Girls are so troublesome…_He pondered not noticing the girl was already walking towards the front door. Catching up he saw that Temari was holding the door open for him, even though she was struggling with a larger carrier which held portraits and blank canvases.

'What you up to today then?' Shikamaru impressed himself with the sudden confident question.

Temari smiled almost as much as the man who asked the question. 'What's it look like?' She teased, sticking her tongue out a bit.

'Oh um. I dunno, robbing a bank?' Shikamaru suddenly remarked, twitching at his silliness.

Temari stopped in her step and turned to face the man. In a very serious tone. 'Maybe I am?' She stared at Shikamaru.

This scared him a little but his troubles soon eased. 'I'm joking! Relax Shika!' The girl giggled.

'hmm…and you say I'm weird.' Shikamaru smirked placing his hands in his pockets as they continued to walk. Temari chuckled and gave him a playful nudge at the comment.

They had walked quite some distance until Shikamaru was wondering where exactly she was going. 'Are you actually going somewhere? Or you just following me?'

The girl giggled. 'I was beginning to think you weren't going to notice.' Temari smirked. 'Why want to get rid of me?' She pouted jokingly.

_That pout gets me every time…_ 'No, I'm just going to my old factory so I doubt you want to join me there. Boring stuff.'

'Old factory?' She questioned.

'Yeah…The C.E.O wants to see me for some reason. They let me off a few weeks ago.' Shikamaru droned on.

'Oh? Maybe you're getting hired back?' Temari said with a smile

'Hah, unlikely. I doubt anyone would want to hire me.'

'Why?'

_Man this girl is inquisitive. _He paused to think, not realizing Temari was still staring at him. 'I don't know. I'm just not that great of a worker…lazy.'

Temari kept quiet for a while which was quite unnerving. 'You're not. Everyone thinks they're lazy, you just have find something enjoyable about the task. Well that's how I work haha.' Temari giggled.

Shikamaru smirked.

'What?' Temari questioned with irritation.

'You clearly haven't seen me work.'

'Ha! Such a comedian.' She said sarcastically with a grin. They were so caught up in conversation Shikamaru almost walked straight past the factory.

'Woah here's my stop. Um. I gotta get going.' Shikamaru turned towards the place and walked away.

'Uchiha Industries?' Temari gasped.

Shikamaru paused in his step. 'Yeah, what of it?'

'That company is very successful! You used to work here? Lucky!'

'Lucky isn't the word I would use to describe my job…' Shikamaru replied with a mumble.

'Whatever, that Sasuke Uchiha is pretty damn good looking, what I'd do to that sexy piece of ass.' Temari said out of the blue still staring at the Uchiha logo that was placed upon the factory.

Shikamaru was glad he wasn't facing Temari as he felt a huge blush envelop him. _Crap, there goes my chances. I guess I'm in the friend zone if she's talking like that in front of me. _Shikamaru exhaled loudly.

'Jealous are we?' Temari had snuck up behind the man.

'What! No? I mean. Um. I gotta go.' Shikamaru went crimson with the accusation trying to flee from the conversation.

'Haha, whatever. See ya later Shikaaa!' Temari giggled in a cute tone before departing.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru made his way into the factory, up the stairs to the left, straight into the mangers waiting room.<p>

A secretary looked up from her book. Eyeing the man up suggestively. Her dark black hair was tied up in a bow at the back while the rest lazily flung over her eyes. 'Can I help you?' She asked.

'Oh uh yeah. I've got an appointment at 2pm.'

The woman still looking Shikamaru up and down. 'Name?'

'Ach. Shikamaru Nara.' The man said, feeling uncomfortable from the woman's leering eyes.

'Hmm…oh yes take a seat will you. Mr Uchiha will see you in a moment.' The woman rolled the words out almost sexually.

Shikamaru looked at the woman, noticing a nametag with it simply reading ''Anko''. He felt himself looking too long at the woman's attractive physique; she took notice and giggled at the man's pervy look. Shikamaru shot his glance elsewhere, trying to hide a little blush.

A buzzer sounded with a drone of a voice. 'Send him in'

Anko nodded but pouted all the same. 'Yes sir. He'll see you now Shikamaru.'

'Thanks…Anko.' The lazy man suddenly flung into his thanks.

Opening the large double doors, Shikamaru stepped into a darkened room. A large oak table was in front, along with a little chair to sit on. The C.E.O's chair was turned away from the door and facing out the window which looked upon the factory workers. 'Sit down.' The man said harshly.

Shikamaru scowled at the rudeness but obeyed like a loyal pet.

'Shikamaru was it.' The man stated more than asked.

'Yes.'

The chair turned around revealing a quite handsome looking man, with a slightly pale face and dark raven like hair combed neatly accompanied with a very smart looking suit. 'Do you know why you're here?'

'Um…you want to re hire me?' Shikamaru hoped with a slight smirk.

The pale man kept his cold stern expression. 'Still the joker. You'll never get anywhere in life acting like a complete moron all the time you know.' He said firm.

'Are you going to tell me why I'm here, or just waste both of our time insulting me?' Shikamaru shot back coolly.

A slight turning of the man's lip was present but ever so slightly. 'Indeed. Right Mr Nara. You are here because we've noticed you have taken an employee's uniform.'

_Wow really? All this cos I borrowed that shirt and tie? _Shikamaru scoffed at the stupidity. 'The shirt and tie? Really Sasuke? You can have it back sheesh.'

'Yes. Also the fact we caught you stealing something else…something more…important.' Sasuke said drawling the words out.

'Wha?' Shikamaru shot a confused look.

Sasuke pressed a button his desk, which turned on a nearby television screen. 'This was taken the day we…let you off.' The man droned as the video played.

They both watched a scene play out of the factory floor. Shikamaru standing at one of the machines alone, he began playing with the switches, it quickly became apparent that Shikamaru was very drunk which caused the man to laugh at his intoxication on the screen. Finally it showed him picking up an item and stowing it away in his jacket. The film ended and Sasuke returned his glare to Shikamaru. 'Now, you can either return the stolen object. Or I'll report this and make sure you get locked up for decades…' Sasuke coldly said. Shikamaru couldn't believe how cruel his former boss was being over such a trivial thing. The man really despised Shikamaru and vice versa.

'Woah now. I don't even remember doing this! What did I…take?' Shikamaru looked on puzzled.

Sasuke simply muttered. 'An Uchiha necklace. MY necklace.'

Shikamaru suddenly expressed a look of horror. _Oh shit this is serious._ The Uchiha man treated a lot of his sentimental items like a family member, especially his necklace. Shikamaru realized how much trouble he was in now. 'But sir? I seriously have no idea what happened to your necklace.'

'Well you better find out fast! Or you're as good as dead!' Sasuke threatened.

'But…' The man began but cut short.

'Get out. Go find it. You've got a week. You better get searching.' Sasuke murmured angrily.

Shikamaru got up quickly and left in a flash. Anko noticed the boy rushing. 'Come again soon!' She managed to say.

Shikamaru faltered in his step but continued on anyway. Stepping out of the factory he hated he panicked clutching his head, trying to remember that drunken escapade. Exhaling loudly he began walking back home. Looking at his phone surprised at how quick the time went. It was getting on to 4pm now. About to put his phone away it suddenly rang. Looking at the unknown caller he answered reluctantly.

'Hello…?'

'SHIKAMARU! IT'S CHOJI! MY HOUSE! NOW!' Choji pretty much shouted from the other end, causing Shikamaru to reel away from the loudness.

'Woah Choji chill. And alright fine. I guess I owe you. I'm walking at the moment where you at?' Shikamaru asked coolly.

'No worries I'll come pick you up. Where abouts are ya!' Choji asked excitedly.

'Uh…pick me up at Uchiha Industries factory.' Shikamaru said with slight irritation at the name.

'Uchiha?' Choji questioned, his voice muffling as it sounded like he was getting in his car.

'Yeah don't worry I'll explain later. See you in a bit.'

'Okay! Laters Shikamaru!' Choji chirped before hanging up.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru sidled back to the factory, trying not to draw too much attention he sat on a nearby bench. He really didn't want any more conversation with his old boss. Eventually the bright taxi of Choji's appeared. Shikamaru grinned at seeing his friend eating a bag of chips in one hand while the other was resting on the wheel. 'Hurry up I want to get drunk!' Choji hurried the lazy man.<p>

'Aye…I need to after today.' Shikamaru hummed as he stepped into the taxi.

After several moments of driving and Shikamaru explaining what had happened today, they arrived back at Choji's apartment. Opening the door Choji threw his keys into a nearby bowl before rushing over to the fridge. Shikamaru had barely got in the doorway before he was presented with a cold can of beer by his eager friend. 'Drink up!' Choji grinned as he downed his own can impressively.

'Woah man. It's only…ahh hell with it. I need it.' Shikamaru smirked and with that downed his can as well.

After an hour of solid drinking between the pair, they had run out of alcohol. Shikamaru showing his intoxication more than his stout friend as he stumbled over to the couch. 'Man Chojiiii I missed you buddy. Life has been so shit man. Getting drunk on yer own is nowhere near as good as drinking with your best mate!' Shikamaru slurred.

Choji laughed. 'I missed ya too Shikamaru, you lazy bastard. Get up!' Choji yanked the man's arm.

'Wah why?' Shikamaru groaned as his friend walked over to the door to leave.

'Come on we're going out.' Choji said flinging on a jacket as it was quite chilly outside in the dark night.

'Where?'

'To find that stupid necklace! We've gotta retrace yer steps bro!' Choji chuckled.

'Man. You're such a…genius.' Shikamaru laughed giddily before joining his friend for a walk.

Outside they stood by the car. 'Yeah I ain't driving mate. Even though I hate walking.' Choji sighed. Shikamaru was already walking half way up the street. 'Wait up!'

'Keep up slow poke! WE gotta find that necklace or Sasuke will…eat me.' Shikamaru laughed, gesturing, depicting Sasuke as some sort of demon.

'Hah that sounds pretty…gay' Choji smirked.

'Shurrup! That bastard is…a bastard. Never in a million years.' Shikamaru said seriously, even though he slurred and made no sense.

* * *

><p>After a while the pair managed to come across a club. Both staring at the bizarre name. 'The Uzumaki Challenge.' They both said slowly. 'Sounds good let's go.' Choji walked up to the front door.<p>

'Sounds familiar…' Shikamaru pondered joining his friend.

'ID's please.' The doorman asked sternly.

'Woah ID? I got a beard maaan!' Shikamaru slurred.

'Shikamaru shut up and just get yer ID out!' Choji face palmed as he presented his own.

'Thank you. Have a good night.' The doorman let them through.

'Alriight this is more like it!' Choji grinned smugly, admiring the place. The lights were dimmed, but brightly coloured all the same in nice shades of red and orange. The smell of cheap drinks and sweat hung in the air. Not as bad as Shikamaru's usual pub but still not perfect.

Shikamaru regained his composure as he began to sober up from not drinking. The fresh air had done him good as well. 'Come on let's get a drink!' Choji motioned the man to follow him to the bar.

Shikamaru followed with a sigh, wanting to take a little break before downing copious amounts again. He walked up and noticed Choji talking to a pretty girl with brown eyes and dark brown hair, which was loose and unnatural but nonetheless looked very attractive. Shikamaru was impressed with Choji's confidence. However he walked in on a very cheesy line.

'So what's your name?' Choji asked with a kind smile.

'Tenten.' The girl smiled playing with her hair slightly.

'A perfect ten? Of course you are!' Choji smirked, whereas Shikamaru just groaned at the sentence.

The girl laughed however to both Shikamaru's and Choji's surprise. 'I'm Choji and this is my best mate Shikamaru!' Choji introduced.

'Hey.' Shikamaru not really fussed on meeting a girl at a club but didn't want to be rude.

Tenten glanced only briefly at Shikamaru to say hello before focusing back on Choji, clearly interested. 'Hello. So Choji I swear I've seen you before somewhere.' Tenten stroked the man's arm intently.

Choji blushed slightly at the contact but continued his cool façade. 'Well I dunno, your dreams maybe?' Choji said.

_How the hell hasn't he been slapped yet! _Shikamaru raised an eyebrow.

'But in all seriousness you might have seen me driving my infamous taxi cab. Yeah embarrassing job but it pays well!' Choji grinned.

'Really? That's so cool! You've got to give me a ride sometime!' Tenten giggled excitedly like a little school girl.

'Oh I'd give you a ride anytime.' Choji winked.

Shikamaru had enough of this puke worthy pickup lines. 'Right let's get some drinks! On me! Choji lager? Tenten what would you like?' Shikamaru asked a bit anxiously.

'Oh a shot of vodka please!' Tenten asked politely.

Shikamaru's face dropped as he looked at the girl then to Choji, who just shrugged whilst giving him a pat on the back. 'Cheers mate!'

Shikamaru grumbled as he made his way through the crowds of people to the bar. 'Uh yeah can I have two pints of Fosters and a shot of vodka please?' Shikamaru asked, not looking at the person behind the bar.

'Coming up sexy.' A woman said moving out of sight before Shikamaru could see who had just called him sexy.

'Weird.' Shikamaru mumbled as he looked through his wallet pulling out a tenner.

'There you go that'll be £5.50 please.' The woman placed the alcohol in front of Shikamaru.

'Woah cheap stuff. Isn't spiked is it?' Shikamaru realized how stupid a question that was as he handed over the tenner and receiving the appropriate change.

'We'll see won't we?' The attractive girl smirked giving the boy a wink before leaving to serve others.

It took a good five minutes before Shikamaru realized who served him the drink. 'Temari?' He suddenly blurted out in front of Choji and Tenten.

'Who?' Choji asked as he took the drink from his mate and handing the vodka shot to his new friend.

'Huh? Oh no one. Don't worry.' Shikamaru slurped at the froth of the drink before fully engulfing it like Choji had already done.

Tenten was eyeing up the shot before taking it. 'Come on you meant to down it in one!' Choji spurred on as he finished consuming half of his pint.

The girl exhaled and finally took the plunge, her face crinkled up as the taste didn't sit well with her. Choji simply chuckled at the scene. Shikamaru was however feeling like a third wheel. 'Hey I'm gonna go to the toilet. Choji watch my drink. And don't drink it.' Shikamaru pointed at his friend before departing earning him a smirk from both Tenten and Choji.

* * *

><p>Walking through the full club he found it harder and harder to breathe properly with all the sweat filled air. Finally arriving at the toilet he walked in, choosing the cubicle over the urinal as he felt woozy. Relieving himself he looked dead ahead noticing graffiti on the walls. ''Call this number for a good time ;)'' Accompanied with a few drably written numbers. Shikamaru finished and opened the door seeing a blond man waiting to go.<p>

'Took yer time I'm busting man!' The blond man complained.

'There are urinals free you know?' Shikamaru simply replied.

'Sssh!' The guy shot back and rushed into the toilet.

Shikamaru shook his head and walked over to wash his hands. The blond guy was out before Shikamaru had even turned the tap on.

'Enjoying your night?' He asked Shikamaru.

'Uhh yeah I guess. You?' Shikamaru answered back.

'Not bad. Getting laid tonight?' The guy asked out of the blue.

'Woah! Bit personal dude.' Shikamaru defended.

'Is it? My bad. I'm Naruto by the way. I own this club. I'm glad you're enjoying!' The blond man said weirdly, offering a hand to shake.

Shikamaru just looked at him. 'Shikamaru.' He replied declining the handshake and washed his hands instead.

'Nice to meet ya. See ya later dude, have a good night!' Naruto dismissed.

'Woah hang on in fact!' Shikamaru stopped Naruto.

'Yeah?' Naruto asked with anticipation in his eyes.

'You know the girl, behind the bar. Her name isn't Temari by any chance is it?' Shikamaru asked.

Naruto laughed. 'Haha, yeah actually. She just started working today! You getting on that tight ass?' Naruto sneered.

'Dude, fuck off. Stop being a pervy bastard. She's my friend.' Shikamaru cursed

'Friend eh? Zee Friend Zone Shall Doom All MANKind.' Naruto weirdly stated, emphasising the man.

'Right…we're not in the…' Shikamaru began.

'So if you're two are both in the friend zone. Mind if I take a shot at that smoking hot gal?' Naruto winked leaning in close.

Shikamaru snapped and gave Naruto a hard punch to the cheek. 'Stop treating her like a fucking object you tool. Enjoy your night you twat.' Shikamaru growled as he stormed out, leaving Naruto reeling from the injury, which gave him a puffed up red mark on his cheek.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru checked his phone for the time. It was getting close to midnight. 'Now where the hell is Choji?' He muttered to himself, making his way past the even thicker group of people now. Returning to the spot where he left them, the pair were nowhere to be seen. 'God dammit Choji…bailed on me.'<p>

Still holding his phone he texted his ''Friend'' informing him that he owed him a pint and the fact he was leaving now. Shikamaru put his phone away and suddenly locked eyes with the girl at the bar. She didn't look a thing like the Temari he knew, but it was definitely her. Shikamaru sighed and walked out which caught the attention of the girl. She shouted something at the other barman and hopped over the table, causing most people to gasp.

Shikamaru left the club, leaving the loud music to be muffled and fade.

'Shikamaru!' Someone called out.

He turned to face the girl. He could fully see her now, her usual hair was now let down and wild. She was wearing a slightly skimpy uniform which left much to the imagination, it also revealed her breasts a fair deal, which Shikamaru found his eyes drawn to all of a sudden.

'Hey?' Shikamaru looked at her still not believing it was Temari.

'What? It's me Temari! What's up? You look kinda bummed out?' She asked tilting her head slightly.

'Oh what nah it's okay. You look…different.' Shikamaru looked her up and down.

Temari blushed slightly. 'Yeah I started today, the manager seems alright, although this uniform is slightly…outrageous. Not surprised you didn't recognise me at the bar.' She giggled.

'I'm guessing you didn't spike my drink then.' Shikamaru droned he then smirked lightly.

'Of course not! What do you take me for!' She teased.

'Haha well…' Shikamaru began but was suddenly interrupted by a loud crash. The pair both turned to face the club noticing Choji being thrown out by a guy with long brown hair and white dilated pupils. 'What the…?'

'What the FUCK do you think you're doing with my girlfriend huh? You piece of shit!' The guy shouted at Choji who had a bloodied nose.

'Oh crap…' Shikamaru mumbled as he rushed over to help Choji up.

'Speak to my girl again and I'll kill you.' The guy growled as he walked back up to Tenten who was waiting by the door, her expression was of pure concern for Choji. _Clearly not a good relationship going there, _Shikamaru analysed as he noticed Tenten struggle slightly as the guy grabbed her into a hug.

'Come on Choji you're alright walk it off man.' Shikamaru brushed the boy down of dust from the floor that he landed on. He then looked up at Temari who had her arms folded. 'I guess I'll see you around Temari?' Shikamaru said. His focus suddenly landed on her neck. _A necklace? Could it be?_

'Alright. Is he going to be okay?' Temari asked.

'Yeah it's fine. Don't worry I got him. Umm Temari?' Shikamaru began

'Hmm?'

'That necklace…where did you get it?' The shiny medallion sparkled with the lights from the club.

'What? This? I dunno it was in my post one day.' Temari fiddled with it. 'Beautiful isn't it?'

'Yeah…Umm I know this is weird but. I need that necklace.' Shikamaru said awkwardly which earned him a confused glare from the girl.

'What? Stop joking around Shika, this thing is gorgeous.'

'Ugh troublesome.' He muttered.

'What was that?' Temari asked back angrily.

'Ach! That necklace. It's...' Shikamaru gulped. 'Sasuke Uchiha's. I stole it and I need to get it back or he's going to kill me.'

Temari paused, her expression was of utter disbelief. 'Is that why he wanted to see you today?'

'Huh? Oh yeah.' Shikamaru mumbled.

'Aww…I was really starting to like this little thing. Wait. You said you stole it? How the hell did I end up with it?' She questioned, edging back a bit.

'I've no idea. I do stupid things when I'm drunk.'

'YOU WERE DRUNK? Wow you're a crazy one Shika. Crazy, weird…and funny.' She bit her lip suggestively.

'Yeah…can I please have it?' Shikamaru pleaded.

Temari face changed into a mischievous smirk. 'Maybe…'

'What? What do you mean maybe?' Shikamaru groaned.

'I don't think you deserve it.' She winked.

_What the hell is this girl on about? Mixed signals doesn't come close to what she's throwing at me!_ Shikamaru mind screamed at him. 'Deserve…? What.'

'I'll see you tomorrow Shika!' Temari skipped away back to the bar.

Shikamaru's jaw dropped. The fact that Temari was playing with his fate, but also the fact that he just realized how incredibly attractive the girl was to him. _Fine ass indeed Naruto…_He smirked watching the said part bounce along with Temari's skips.

**Chapter twooo! Really had fun writing this one! I do hope you read this story cos I'm writing it for fun! I want you to enjoy it too! Please review to give me advice on what to improve or what to use more of! Anyway! Hope you enjoyed this chapter as I did writing it! Thanks! ^^**


	3. Inconvenience

**Troublesome Times**

**My second FF story which follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story!**

**As always I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the makers of Naruto :)**

**Chapter 3 Inconvenience**

After dragging Choji back to his flat, Shikamaru made sure his friend was okay before leaving. 'That looks painful.' Shikamaru mumbled.

'It is…' Choji said muffled by a tissue pressed against his nose.

'Care to explain what happened?' Shikamaru stood up over his friend with his arms folded.

Choji began to laugh. 'Turns out she's got a boyfriend?' He shrugged.

'No shit.' Shikamaru replied sarcastically. 'Props for hitting on a taken girl, and by the looks of things, succeeding.' Shikamaru smirked.

'What you on about? I got punched in the face!' Choji shot back.

'I mean Tenten seemed to take quite an interest in you.'

'I guess…but there's no point now. That guy means business.' Choji said sadly, looking down.

'Hmm…you did kinda deserve it. But I don't think Tenten likes him. It seems like a…forced relationship. I wouldn't give up just yet.'

'Are you serious? That guy will kill me!' Choji shouted with fear.

'Haha, maybe.'

'Fuck you Shikamaru…' Choji smirked

'Is it okay if I leave now? It's getting late dude. You alright now?' Shikamaru asked with concern.

'Yeah don't worry man I'm fine. But before you go.' He began.

'Hmm?' Shikamaru looked back from the door, putting his coat back on.

'Who's the chick?' Choji wiped the remainder of blood from his nose and binned the soaked tissue.

'Oh. Temari?' He started.

'Ooo you dawg! Who is she? Your girlfriend?' Choji grinned as he went to get a glass of milk.

'Tch, I wish.' Shikamaru mumbled. 'No she lives next door at my hotel. Just moved in actually. She's pretty cool, but I don't think it'll happen.' He looked down solemnly.

'Why not? You two were talking quite flirtatiously.'

'Waah? Nah, she just talks like that. She's kinda weird…but. I like that about her.' Shikamaru stared into space, thinking about the girl.

'Well get in there! Don't blow it like you did last time.' Choji chuckled.

Shikamaru frowned. 'What? You mean Ino?' A previous girl he had a ''crush'' on when he was still in school, not getting anywhere though as he didn't bother to chase her.

'Yes, Ino. That was a bit of a disaster wasn't it.' Choji sighed.

'Don't remind me. What is she doing now a days anyway?' Shikamaru inquired.

'I dunno dude. Prob screwing some random guy I guess? She turned out to be quite a…skank.' Choji laughed. Shikamaru cracked a smile at this.

'Good job I stayed away then eh?' Shikamaru said with a grin, as he checked his pockets to make sure his phone and wallet were still present.

'Aye. But yeah don't screw it up with her! What the hell were you talking about with her anyway?' Choji reminded the man.

'Oh my god! The necklace! Temari has it!' Shikamaru panicked.

'That's good though right?' Choji gave him a puzzled look.

'Yeah, if she wasn't so weird! I asked for it but she said I don't deserve it?' Shikamaru frowned at the memory.

'Haha. She totally wants your dick.' Choji blurted out of the blue.

'What! Shut up!' Shikamaru blushed slightly. 'Man this is such a drag. I'll see you around Choji. Next time don't ditch me!' Shikamaru sighed as he opened the door to leave.

'My bad! She was too irresistible!' Choji laughed and waved goodbye, still sipping at his milk.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked most of the way back home easily. The exhaustion of the night finally took its toll on his lazy bones. He collapsed onto a nearby bench to catch his breath. Checking his phone he was glad it was still reasonably early; 1:30am. <em>I guess having no job has its perks<em> Shikamaru grinned stupidly to himself. Giving himself a five minute rest he finally got up to walk the rest of the journey home. The lights of the hotel were dimmed but still on as he walked in. Sai was surprisingly still standing there, wide eyed and beaming with energy.

'Sai?' Shikamaru said with a raised eyebrow.

'Evening sir!' Sai shot back with a shake. Shikamaru took note and concluded the man had drunk a lot of coffee.

'You do realize its 2am right?' Shikamaru said with a glum expression.

Sai kept his same blank face. 'Your point sir?'

'I…tch never mind. Goodnight.' Shikamaru nodded his head at the boy.

'Goodnight Mr Nara!' Sai beamed back.

Walking up the stairs he noticed Temari's room door was slightly ajar. _She's back already? _Shikamaru pondered, finding himself in front of the door about to knock.

'GET THE FUCK OUT NOW YOU PERVERT!' Shikamaru heard Temari scream.

The door flung open, Shikamaru only just dodged Kiba who had been punched with such force he was stumbling out unbalanced. Finally crashing into the opposing wall, he slumped to the floor. Shikamaru breathed heavily at the scene. _What the fuck? Kiba?_

Temari emerged from the room, her dress was slightly ripped, her hair was messy and ruffled while her expression burned with anger. Shikamaru's heart was beating faster and faster when Temari her attention to the nervous man.

'Shikamaru…' she growled. Grabbing the man by the collar she pulled him into the room. Shikamaru could only yelp as she did so. The door slammed shut and Temari slung him onto the couch.

'Temari! I! Uh!' Shikamaru panicked, trying to get up, the situation he was in was very uncomfortable for him.

'Sit down!' She demanded. Shikamaru obeyed like a frightened puppy.

'Men! So fucking creepy! And pervy! And! UGH!' She yelled with pent up anger. Shikamaru was clueless to why she was shouting at him. 'You! What's the fucking deal with you huh?' Temari slurred slightly.

It was obvious now, she must've been drinking. Drunk Temari was not a happy bunny. 'What did I do!' Shikamaru defended with a blush.

'Why aren't you like the others!' Temari said, not making any sense to Shikamaru.

'What do you mean?' He replied feebly.

'A pervert! A sleaze! A creep! Why are you…?' Temari petered out.

Shikamaru looked down at himself. 'Because I'm not a weak excuse for a human. Now for fuck's sake Temari, calm down would you?' Shikamaru surprised himself more than Temari at his attitude. 'What the hell's the matter with you huh?' You can't go ripping into me and shouting your lungs off because some guy has given you a tough time! Now let me go to my room…I got a headache now.' Shikamaru concluded firmly as he stood up.

Temari trembled at this strange confident side to Shikamaru. The man walked past and closed the door behind him. Temari finally fell to her knees at the ordeal.

Just outside, Shikamaru still had his fists clenched in irritation, he shot his venomous glare at the still reeling Kiba. Walking over angrily he lifted the man up. 'What was that all about huh?' Shikamaru demanded.

Kiba spat a bit of blood, the punch was quite deadly from Temari. 'Heh, I just came to say hello.' Kiba smirked cheekily but suddenly groaned as Shikamaru landed a punch into the man's gut.

'You bastard. Leave her alone, got it? She doesn't need some crap from a lecherous perv like you. We clear?' Shikamaru on a role with his angry attitude Kiba nodded back with terror. 'Good…laters.' Shikamaru released his grip and he retreated finally to his room.

Locking the door behind him, he casually poured himself a glass of water. Lucky for him he hadn't run out of painkillers, down to his last two he took them both with the water and sat down on the sofa. 'Shit…did I really do that?' Shikamaru smiled at his confident actions. After a while of thinking, he yawned loudly and decided on getting to bed.

* * *

><p>Several hours later, the rising sun shone through. Instantly waking him, he didn't sleep too well, there was a lot on his mind now. Temari, Sasuke wanting his necklace back, Temari with that necklace, Choji and Tenten, Temari working at the bar. Temari was indeed an ever present feature in his mind now. He was really interested in her. Sighing at this he got up to make some breakfast. Soon realizing he needed to go shopping for a lot of supplies. It was a Saturday so he was free, although he would be free anyway as he had no job, in his mind it seemed more justified to go shopping today. Leaving the room he slung his jacket on and made his way swiftly downstairs. First thing he noticed was that Sai was missing. 'Heh guess he does sleep.' He mumbled with a grin.<p>

Outside his motorcycle was parked neatly not obstructing anything. He sat down on it and placed his helmet on gently. Revving the machine he smirked at the purr of the engine. He had always loved this bike and he now he finally got to ride it. Taking lessons as soon as he was able to he had hoped one day this bike would be the first one to drive. Content with the sound he drove off to his destination.

Arriving at the supermarket he quickly found a place to park and he put the stick down to balance it. Getting off he calmly walked through the shops automatic doors. The smell of fresh food and plastic was in air. He exhaled with smug smile. Filling a trolley with a lot of groceries, he was happy that he could afford it with the new found money, he was however not going nuts with pointless meals he'd never eat. Shikamaru was always cautious with his money, except around booze. Tempted when he walked past the alcohol section, _nope don't even try. You've had your share of drinking for one week. _Shikamaru pouted at himself before moving on.

Finally after a solid hour of casual shopping he finished. Realizing near the end that he had to take a few stuff back because he came via bike. He left the shop with a few shopping bags which he carried as one when he drove back. Back at the hotel he trudged up the stairs with the supplies and struggled to open his door, rummaging around for his key. Temari's door was closed, as it was this morning before he left. _Maybe I should check if she's okay?_ He thought while placing the food in his fridge. Tossing the shopping bags to one side in a bundle he left his room, leaving the door open and knocked on Temari's door. There was no answer, so he tried again. After a while he was going to leave but he heard some movement in there. 'Temari? It's me…Shikamaru. Can we talk?' Shikamaru asked in an apologetic tone.

There was a brief pause before the door lock finally unhinged and it opened fully. Temari stood there in a black kimono with red velvet sashes. Although not that revealing, Shikamaru couldn't help but be fascinated by the clothes. Her hair was loose and tired, it looked like she had just woken up. 'Yes?' She said in a dull tone.

Shikamaru gulped. 'I um…I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what happened, I was just feeling…' Shikamaru was stopped by a raised hand.

'Stop. It's fine. Don't be stupid. I was drunk. It was my bad. We done?' Temari rushed, irritation clear on her face.

'Um. What?' Shikamaru gave her a puzzled look. The door then slammed shut in his face. _Wow…That girl…such an enigma. _Shikamaru shook his head before returning to his room.

* * *

><p>Later that day Shikamaru was sitting comfortably on his couch, mindlessly watching television. Finally getting bored of the channels at this time he got up and switched it off. <em>I should be focusing on getting that stupid necklace off Temari so Sasuke doesn't kill me. <em>Sasuke scratched his beard contemplatively while pacing around the room. A noise suddenly caught his attention, the sound of rustling paper underneath his door. He turned to see a small envelope placed there. Walking over he picked it up, it read on the front ''Shikamaru. Well done.'' Raising a curious eyebrow he opened the envelope which held a note, this one reading. ''You wanted this necklace? I'm not giving this pretty thing up too easy. It's your fault you were so irresponsible, now you have to pay. With last night's performance I say you made up a little…Thanks again by the way. You were very aggressive, which I found…enticing. Anyway, the necklace. If you want it you'll have to do something for me. I'm sure you know about Tenten and her boyfriend. The girl who your friend was stupidly flirting with. Well Tenten needs help breaking up with Neji. Find a way to help and the necklace is good as yours! Good luck Shikaaa!'' The note ended. Shikamaru's expression was of utter distress and confusion. _What the hell is up with this girl? So weird! Such a drag…_He mumbled re reading the note again. 'How am I going to help with that?' He sighed.

The evening arrived and Shikamaru was planning on going out. To the Uzumaki Challenge, hoping on finding Tenten and her boyfriend to… 'help' them. Shikamaru was very reluctant about the whole deal but he needed to do something if he wanted any chance of getting that necklace.

'ID…oh it's you again? Like this place a lot huh?' The doorman chuckled, giving Shikamaru a pat on the back.

'Yeah must be.' He answered back sarcastically.

Walking in, the club was as lively as yesterday. Scoping the room he saw Naruto walking around with a huge grin on his face. Shikamaru laughed as he saw a little red bruise still on his cheek which Shikamaru had caused. He then turned around noticing a man with white dilated pupils walk past. _That must be Neji_ he thought. _Now how am I going to do this? _

Out of impulse Shikamaru just tapped the man on the shoulder, which caused him to turn around sharply. 'What?' He asked sternly.

'Hey man. I'm Shikamaru.' He offered a hand which Neji just stared at.

'What is it that you want?' Neji demanded.

Shikamaru sighed, this wasn't going to be easy. 'Okay. Basically, you and…Tenten.' He began

'What about us?' Neji growled.

'Well uh it's…just…you two don't seem like a good couple. I also think she's cheating on you.' Shikamaru gulped as he watched Neji's expression burn with rage.

'You're friends with that fat fuck who was talking with her yesterday aren't you?'

'Um…yeah.'

'Haha…why are you so interested in us?' Neji asked out of the blue.

'What? Oh…because.' Shikamaru looked away nervously. 'Tenten doesn't want to be with you. I can see it on her face, the way she is around you. Why else do you think she was chatting with my friend? I mean come on. Who would willingly talk to him?' Shikamaru felt rotten for badmouthing his best friend but it was all he could think of. Neji clenched his fists. 'She must like him in some way. I'm sorry…can't you just do what's best for her?'

Neji seemed to be calming down. 'I guess…Me and Tenten have been in a bumpy relationship from the start.' He sighed loudly. 'Cheers. Shikamaru, you had the balls to tell me straight. I like that. For that I'm grateful.' Neji surprised Shikamaru as he gave him friendly handshake.

'No…problem?' Shikamaru said with confusion. With that Neji turned away and walked up to Tenten who had been watching from the corner. They both chatting for a bit. Tenten gave the boy a brief hug and hurried over to Shikamaru.

'Thanks Shikamaru! Neji and I needed to end it really…thanks for helping.' Tenten thanked the boy by giving him a nice hug which Shikamaru didn't return because he was so shocked at how easy this was. Tenten then walked away leaving the man standing alone in the middle of the club. About to leave he was halted by hand clutching his collar.

'Good job Shika.' A familiar voice said behind him. He then felt something wrap around his neck. 'Here you go. Sorry for being a tease. I wanted a little fun.' Temari smirked as Shikamaru looked down at the Uchiha necklace.

'Why?' Was his simple remark.

The girl leaned up to his ear and whispered. '_I wanted to see what type of man you are._' Shikamaru froze at the comment. '_I was expecting all guns blazing fist fight between the pair of you. Although watching your ass get kicked would be…hilarious. I was very impressed at how you handled it. Smooth talker._' She brushed her lips on his cheek with the last word.

Before he could reply Temari had returned to the bar. _This girl…is something else. _Shikamaru exhaled calmly while leaving the club, not interested in staying for a drink.

* * *

><p>Walking back through darkened streets, Shikamaru felt a chill on the wind and shuddered with it. Streetlights buzzed and flickered an eerie orange glow. Shikamaru quickened his pace as it was getting really late.<p>

'You! Gimme yer wallet!' A well-built man jumped out of an alleyway holding a knife.

Shikamaru, still with his hands in his pockets smirked. 'Do you really want to rob someone who's a layabout? I've got no money mate, try mugging someone with more than 50p in his wallet.' Shikamaru coolly said walking past the twitching mugger.

'Give me that fucking necklace then!'

Shikamaru paused in his step, panicking. 'How about you go fuck yourself?'

Moving slightly out of pure luck Shikamaru managed to avoid a fatal stab wound but still got stung in the arm by the sharp blade. Swiftly spinning round he landed a knockout punch on the mugger. 'You son of a…TCH FUCK!' Shikamaru writhed with the pain as his arm started to bleed heavily. Looking down at the man, he pocketed the knife and checked his pockets. Finding a piece of cloth along with ironically a wallet full of notes and cards, he used the cloth to tie around his arm. 'Cheeky bastard. Well consider yourself robbed mate.' Shikamaru gasped at the sharp pain as he walked home swiftly, holding his arm tightly.

Walking through the front door, Shikamaru's face had turned as pale as Sai's who was standing there as usual, gasping at the pain state the lazy man was in he rushed over to help. 'Mr Nara! Are you okay? What happened?' Sai held him up as Shikamaru had gotten weak with the effort.

'I got stabbed…such a drag.' Shikamaru groaned shuffling along to sit down.

'I'll be right back, there's a med kit back here somewhere!' Sai hurried off behind his desk looking around fervently.

Shikamaru closed his eyes and let himself drift off. His mind went into weird and strange dreams. Mostly about his past with his family, suddenly switching to when his father was hitting his mother. Shikamaru was screaming but no sound came out, the dream went off into a plain white light. Shikamaru was in the middle of this space and he looked in front seeing a girl suddenly appear. 'Shika…You're my hero. My weird and funny hero.' The girl turned around smiling brightly, it was Temari. She suddenly faded when Shikamaru awoke from his dream to feel a sharp prick in his arm.

'OW! FUCK!' He screamed as he noticed Sai tending to the wound with a syringe and bandages.

'Hopefully it won't get infected now. Not too bad of a wound but you've been walking with it so the blood just got pushed out with the effort.' Sai grinned in an almost sadistic way.

'Thanks…Sai.' Shikamaru said out of breath.

'No problem sir. Here take this.' Sai provided a glass of water for him. Shikamaru nodded and took it in thanks.

'Thanks for everything Sai.' Shikamaru said after finishing the water quickly. He stood up holding his arm. 'Do I need to go to a doctor?' He said moving his arm cautiously.

'No no, don't worry it should heal up fine by tomorrow! Just get some rest sir, just try not to move it too much or the wound will open again, which would make you bleed out and die!' Sai did the same grin as before. It was creepy.

'Um…okay. Thanks. Bye.' Shikamaru dismissed walking up to his room and closing the door behind.

He grabbed some bread and bunged it on a plate. Sitting down with a wince he proceeded to eat the food ravenously. Expressing a loud burp he felt exhausted, deciding on sleeping he placed the plate down on the coffee table and made his way to bed.

* * *

><p>During his slumber his dream of Temari returned. This time though she was in a foul mood. 'You weird creep! Why are you like that! Grow a pair for once you pile of shit!' She yelled. Shikamaru just stood there with a blank expression, wanting to say something but nothing came out. 'Ino had the right idea. Why am I bothering with you? I should find a real man!' Temari said harshly. Shikamaru began to shudder with the thought. Suddenly the dream world changed into her room. It was her and Kiba. Temari was drinking a bottle vodka not seeing Kiba enter the room. The man then grabbed her by the shoulders and thrust her against the wall, pinning her arms so she couldn't move. 'Hey Temari, do you want it?' Kiba purred.<p>

'No! Get off me!' She yelped as Kiba began to feel up her ass. 'Stop!' Temari pleaded but that only furthered Kiba's drive as he groped her large firm breasts. Kiba then placed his lips along her slender neck, giving her a hard bite she tried to stifle a loud moan.

'Come on…give in. You know you want it. I can sense your tension.' Kiba whispered sensually while rubbing his crotch against her leg. Temari's eyes suddenly widened at the touch.

'GET! THE FUCK! OFF ME!' Temari managed to shove the boy off and punched hard in the gut.

'Oof…calm down you crazy bitch!' Kiba coughed harshly. A fist came flying towards his face which knocked him back out of the room, which had almost knocked into Shikamaru.

'GET THE FUCK OUT NOW YOU PERVERT!' Temari yelled. Shikamaru woke up sharply from that point.

'What the hell was that? Is that what really happened?' Shikamaru questioned, pondering the way Temari was acting and how she looked at the time. Getting up now he checked his phone. 3am. With that the door knocked suddenly. 'Wow really? Good timing…' He mumbled shuffling over to the door, wearing only his boxers. He opened it slowly.

'Shikamaru! Are you okay? What happened!' Temari asked hurriedly, pushing the door open and barging in.

'Do you like barging into people's room and waking them up or…what?' Shikamaru asked in a dull tone.

'Shut up idiot! Sai said you got stabbed!' Temari said, genuine fear on her face.

Shikamaru turned on a lamp to illuminate the room a bit. He blushed slightly when he realized he was only wearing boxers. 'I'm fine, just a scratch on the arm. Calm down Temari it's okay don't worry so much.' He said showing her the bandage.

'Oh my god I'm so sorry!' Temari started to tear up.

'Woah what the? Temari?' Shikamaru placed a caring hand on her shoulder.

Temari held her emotions, but it was clear in her tone of voice she was struggling. 'I was so worried…When I heard you got stabbed…I assumed…' She mumbled.

'Look Temari I'm fine seriously! Please don't cry.' Shikamaru murmured.

'What! Cry, I ain't crying! Stupid!' She punched the boy in the chest lightly, before turning away to wipe a few forming tears.

'Whatever…now please can I get some sleep. It's really late.' Shikamaru motioned the girl to leave.

Temari just smirked. 'Fine…if you want me gone so badly. _Even though you look very…alluring in those boxers…_' She whispered sensually as she turned around to depart.

'Huh? What?' Shikamaru stuttered, but Temari had already left to go into her room.

_God that girl is so…confusing. Such a troublesome woman. Half the time she's all kind and friendly, the other she's mean and angry and then there's a little part that is a…sexual enigma…What the hell does this girl want with me? A relationship? Friendship? Or some sort of fuck buddy! Jesus what a drag…_Shikamaru thought intensively as he got back into bed to sleep.

**Chapter Threee! I might change this to an M because it's getting quite…rude shall we say, and there's even more extensive scenes to come! Anyway I really hope you're enjoying this story! I'm addicted to writing a chapter once a day! I wonder how long I can keep this up for 0_o Thanks for reading please criticise and or review as they are very much appreciated! ^^**


	4. Confusion

**Troublesome Times**

**My second FF story which follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story!**

**As always I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the makers of Naruto :)**

**Chapter 4 Confusion**

Shikamaru was wracking his brains all night and most of the morning, which meant he hadn't slept at all and was quite grumpy when his door knocked. 'Ugh what do you want Kiba?' Shikamaru groaned when he opened the door to the lecherous hotel manager.

'Happy as usual…' Kiba smirked slightly. 'It's about the other night.' Kiba scratched his cheek nervously, which still retained a purple bruise from Temari's punch.

'Yes?' Shikamaru growled

'I'm here to apologize.' Kiba mumbled sadly.

'What? Really?' Shikamaru raised an eyebrow. Kiba didn't seem like the type to be so apologetic. Especially when he was apologizing about something Shikamaru had nothing to do with. Temari and Shikamaru weren't dating, so technically it wasn't his business.

'Yes. I'm sorry, I was acting like a complete bastard. I shouldn't have acted that way.' Kiba murmured looking down at his feet.

'Why are you apologizing to me? Shouldn't you be telling this to Temari?' Shikamaru sighed.

'Yeah…but I feel like I should apologize to you as well. Please forgive me.' Kiba pleaded looking at the bewildered man.

'Sure whatever…we done here?' Shikamaru tried to get away from this awkward conversation.

'We should get a beer sometime Shikamaru.' Kiba said with a genuine smile.

Shikamaru scoffed. 'Right…' Before closing the door. Shikamaru shuffled over to his sofa and flicked on the television. His mind numbed at the rubbish that was on. He changed to a news channel and something caught his attention.

'Top headlines today, a local club was the scene of a brutal murder last night, a young woman along with her boyfriend were stabbed countless times by a crazed mugger just outside the club known as the Uzumaki Challenge.'

'What…?' Shikamaru face paled, glancing down at his arm his stab wound was nicely healed up now. He then turned the volume up on the television.

'Fortunately the woman survived but maintains serious injury in hospital, however the man was killed as he tried to shield the woman from the stabber. The killer was finally stopped by a heroic act from the young owner of the club, who quickly disabled the man's rampage. Our news correspondent Sakura Haruno interviewed the brave man earlier today.' The scene flicked onto an image outside the club. A young woman with ridiculous looking hair, a shaded pink held a microphone to a grinning Naruto.

'Mr Uzumaki, what made you act out against this vicious attack?' The woman asked before handing the mic over

'Well, I know these two quite well, I wasn't just going to stand by and let it happen! The man had an insane look in his eye! He killed Neji…after a few stabs. Then he looked at Tenten, I had to act quick as he could've easily killed her!' Naruto shook wildly while speaking, till stunned from the ordeal.

Shikamaru's jaw was dropped, he couldn't believe what was happening. The simple mugger who went for him last night…Killed…Neji? 'There's no way…I took that guys knife?' He mumbled to himself.

'Thank you for that…Mr Uzumaki.' The woman twitched at the loudness.

Flicking back to the original news presenter. 'We'll have more on the story later.'

Shikamaru dropped the remote before quickly getting up. Rushing out of his room he knocked ferociously on Temari's door. The door opened swiftly. 'What?' She angrily asked.

'Did you just watch the news?' Shikamaru shouted.

'What? No? Why?' Temari narrowed her eyes.

'Neji! He…got killed! And Tenten, she got stabbed!' Shikamaru gasped, holding his head tightly.

Temari's confusion expression changed to complete horror. 'What…no…what? WHAT!' Temari shoved Shikamaru out of the way and closed the door behind her and rushed down the stairs.

'Wait! Where are you going?' Shikamaru quickly shut his door and chased after.

Temari was panicking and breathing in short bursts, while she waited for a taxi to pull up. 'Fuck, fuck, fuck. Come on you fucking taxi!' She demanded.

'Temari…' Shikamaru began

'Shut up you moron and help me get a taxi I need to get to the hospital.' Temari shouted back. Shikamaru sighed and glanced at his bike. Temari noticed and turned to face him. 'Come on then…' She accepted.

Shikamaru hastily started the engine as Temari sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, which made the man blush uncontrollably. 'You gonna drive or what!' Temari squeezed with a rushed tone.

'Oh! Yeah got it…' Shikamaru speed off in the direction of the local hospital.

* * *

><p>After about five minutes of driving they had arrived. Temari had practically leaped off the bike, scrambling through the doors. Shikamaru calmly parked before rushing on inside.<p>

Temari panted to the receptionist nurse. 'Tenten! Where! Why! What!'

The receptionist calmly looked through a clipboard. 'Tenten admitted last night? She's still in intensive care you're going to have to wait.'

'WAIT? NO! I need to see her now!' Temari demanded slamming her hand on the desk.

'Please miss, you cannot see her right now. Feel free to sit in the waiting room.' The receptionist said back politely.

'But!' Temari began but felt Shikamaru's hand on her shoulder.

'Temari…there's nothing we can do yet. You need to calm down.' Shikamaru said in a firm tone. Temari tilted her head looking down at the bandage on his arm. She rushed off to the waiting room, with Shikamaru following.

'Why are you here Shikamaru. Thanks for giving me a lift but you don't have to be here.' Temari sat down on a plastic chair and held her head in her hands sadly.

Shikamaru just sighed as he sat down next to her. 'I want to be here.' Shikamaru mumbled.

'You don't even know her!' Temari said muffled, she was starting to cry.

'Yes I do…lest you forget I had to help break her and Neji up…' Shikamaru said awkwardly. Instantly regretting that.

'Fuck off. Get lost! This is your fault!' Temari said stupidly.

'How?'

'It just is! FUCK OFF NOW!' Temari screamed at him, which raised the attention of other people waiting.

Shikamaru scowled. 'Fine…' He said as he got up energetically and left the girl to sob quietly.

Making his way to his parked bike he exhaled loudly. 'So god damn troublesome. How did this happen? I took the guy's knife…I knocked him out. Why…' He mumbled to himself as he revved the engine. Driving off he pondered everything. _Was Tenten going to be okay? Was Neji really dead? How could he have died? Was that mugger the same one who stabbed me? What the hell is going on!_ His mind screamed. Shikamaru suddenly hit the brakes sharply as he noticed the traffic light shine red. 'Fuck.' He cursed under his breath.

* * *

><p>Finally arriving home he felt his phone vibrate as he opened his door. Answering to the voice of Choji. 'Shikamaru! What happened? Tenten! She!' Choji hyperventilated.<p>

'I know! Calm down! She's in hospital. Temari's there now.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Are you there?' Choji asked.

'No…Temari told me to leave…' Shikamaru frowned.

'Why?'

'I don't know! She just told me to fuck off…'

'…You think I should go?' Choji suddenly asked.

'What?'

'To the hospital. I should see if she's okay.' Choji mumbled.

'I guess…just don't anger Temari. She's a bit…unstable at the moment.'

'Okay…aren't you coming?' Choji said

'What? I just said Temari kicked me out.' Shikamaru shook his head.

'Yeah…maybe she calmed down a bit. Besides she can't kick both of us out. She'll be too concerned about Tenten.'

Shikamaru smiled at Choji's assertiveness. He sometimes wished he had that attitude instead of his layabout, angry drunkard personality. 'Alright…I'll meet you there?' Shikamaru asked

'Hmm yeah alright see you in a bit.' Choji hung up hastily.

Shikamaru paused for a bit and poured half a glass of water which he quickly washed down. Placing it back in the sink he rushed out and hopped on his bike for the third time today.

* * *

><p>At the hospital he saw Choji waiting by the front doors. He gave the man quizzing look. 'Why haven't you gone in yet?' Shikamaru rushed.<p>

'I was waiting for you first. Like I said she can't kick _both _of us out.' Choji smirked slightly.

'Whatever come on.'

The pair rushed inside towards the waiting room. Temari wasn't there anymore. She must've been with Tenten now. 'Excuse me miss has Tenten moved now?' Shikamaru asked the same receptionist calmly.

'Oh yes her friend insisted on seeing her first. They're down the hallway there on the left.' She smiled nicely.

'Thanks.' Both Choji and Shikamaru said before pacing up to said room

Just outside they looked in, seeing Temari sitting close to Tenten who was sleeping. 'You first.' Choji insisted.

'What? You go first! She's angry at me not you.' Shikamaru scowled.

'Fine…' he pouted pushing the door open.

Temari spun around sharply and shot them both an evil glare. 'Get out…'

'Please I want to see if she's okay.' Choji defended them both.

Temari kept the stare. Until finally. 'Alright…just…shut up.' Temari exhaled returning her look to Tenten. She had been holding the girls hand the whole time.

'How is she?' Shikamaru asked standing next to Temari whereas Choji sat on the other side of the bed.

'They said she's stable now. A lot better than when she came in…She was close…to dying.' Temari mumbled with horror. Choji looked up at the comment, his expression drop to fear.

'Heard any more about Neji?' Shikamaru said.

Temari didn't speak, she just kept her eyes on Tenten. Choji gave Shikamaru a look of despair.

After an hour of waiting around Tenten suddenly coughed violently. Temari gripped her hand tightly. 'Tenten!'

Choji stared at the injured girl. 'Wa…what happened?' Tenten said weakly.

'Ssh save your strength.' Choji smiled, brushing her arm gently. Temari looked at him with anger.

'Cho…Choji?' Tenten mumbled, her eyes wavered. A feeble smile formed on her lips.

'How are you feeling?' Temari brushed her hair caringly.

'I'm…okay.' Tenten moved to sit up straight. The wires and tubes jingled which made he wince with the pain.

'Hey now not so sudden. You're still weak.' Choji said

'You…out now.' Temari couldn't take the fat guy anymore.

'What?' Choji defended

Shikamaru butted in. 'Guys come on…calm down we're here for Tenten.'

Tenten looked up at Shikamaru and smiled. 'Shikaaamarruu? You're here too?' The girl said with a bit more strength.

Tenten then suddenly said something which caused all of them to pause in shock. 'Where's Neji?'

All 3 of them looked down at themselves. 'He…died…I'm sorry.' Temari said.

'He saved you Tenten.' Shikamaru added in.

Tenten's expression changed drastically. 'He…d…died?'

'I'm sorry.' Choji said.

Tenten started to tear up. 'Neji…why…I'm sorry, I didn't want this to happen…'

Temari shushed her and held her close. Choji and Shikamaru looked at each other sadly. Shikamaru walked over to Choji and whispered. '_I think we should leave._' Temari heard this and released her hug.

'Where do you think you're going?' Temari angrily demanded.

'You said you didn't want me here. Now you do? I wanted to leave you two alone.' Shikamaru replied nervously.

'Coward…' Temari mumbled.

Shikamaru just shook his head at the silly comment. 'Whatever I'm out of here.' Shikamaru shrugged and left the room.

'Oi!' Temari shouted but Shikamaru was already walking down the corridor. 'You…fat boy. Look after her for a sec, no funny business!' She ordered Choji who just nodded in reply. Temari then got up and fast paced out to catch up with the fleeing lazy man.

'Oi! I'm talking to you. Stupid. Why are you going huh? Scared?' Temari smirked.

'Shut up…just save it will you? This is all too tiring.' Shikamaru carried on walking with his hands in his pockets.

'Shika! Stop! Now!' She shouted which caused the man to do just that. Temari then rushed up behind him.

'I don't like hospitals…I don't like the situation we're in…I don't like…your attitude towards me. So I'm leaving. Bye.' Shikamaru precisely said, but struggled to move as he felt the girls hand grip his arm.

'Grow a pair…moron.' Was her simple remark.

'How about you lose yours first?' Shikamaru harshly said, yanking his arm free, he stormed out, leaving Temari dumbstruck. She then pouted and walked angrily back to Tenten.

* * *

><p>Outside of the hospital Shikamaru leaned against a wall. He looked up at the roaming clouds and exhaled quietly. 'What a drag…'<p>

'You're telling me…' A whisper in the wind sounded. Shikamaru looked around to see no one there. The voice sounded very similar to Neji's.

'What the…?' Shikamaru mumbled. He then shook his head and got on his motorbike to drive home.

* * *

><p>Later that day, the sun was winding down and the sky turned a settling orange. Shikamaru was lying on his bed, hands over his face thinking about all that happened. <em>Fucking Temari…why is she such a bitch. And why can't I stop thinking about her? <em>He questioned as he sat up. He suddenly heard a loud thud from next door. Shikamaru got up and walked towards his door. He jumped at the sound of a yelp of pain. Quickly opening his door he rushed around to Temari's door, which was slightly ajar like the time with Kiba. _Fuck not again?_ Shikamaru edged the door open. The room was empty. He then heard the same cry again coming from Temari's bedroom. Shikamaru edged closer to the room and peaked through the slit. He gasped at the sight.

'Fuck me! Harder! Faster! Come on you little shit!' The girl angrily and sexually screamed. She was having really rough sex with a blond man. She sat on top of the man's penis and thrust herself up and down quickly. Shikamaru felt himself rise up at the scene. Temari then turned towards the door and noticed he was watching. 'Shit!' She cursed before jumping off carefully. The man underneath simply groaned with the pleasure and pain.

Shikamaru shook his head and got out of there as fast as possible. Making his way back to the room he shuffled blankly back to his bed and crept under the covers. Trying to make the image go away but couldn't, he smothered the pillow on his head. 'Fuck…why is she? Fine I guess I was in the fucking friend zone. Great.' Shikamaru began to sob a little.

The night drew in and Shikamaru had stayed in the same position for several hours. The door finally knocked slowly. It was obvious it was Temari, so Shikamaru refused to answer. The knocking continued for several minutes each time getting louder. It finally stopped and footsteps moved back into Temari's room. Shikamaru got up instinctively and he noticed a letter underneath his door. 'What now?' He muttered picking up the flimsy letter.

''Dear Shikamaru, I'm sorry you had to see that, I was very upset. Naruto came to see me…Checking if I was okay. One thing led to another. I hope we can still be friends. Temari x'' Short sweet and to the point. Shikamaru read the word friends over and over. Smirking he crumpled the paper up and threw it angrily at the wall facing Temari's room. 'Fuck! You!' He yelled while angrily grabbing his coat to go for a walk. Opening the door and slamming it shut. He heard Temari's door open slightly but he just grunted as he sprinted down the stairs to avoid confronting her.

'Evening Si…' Sai began

'Not now Sai!' Shikamaru angrily said pushing the hotel doors open viciously. Sai just blinked at the rude comment.

'Temari?' he said as the girl walked past.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru walked angrily towards his old watering hole. The dingy pub's light flickered, showing signs of life, if faint. Shoving the doors open he sat down at the bar. 'Hey barman! Give me the strong stuff…then double it!' He demanded. The burly barman just grunted at the request as he was filling up a pint for someone else.<p>

'Welcome back Shikamaru…' The barman wandered over placing his hands on the bar

'Did you hear me?' Shikamaru sneered. The barman locked his gaze but finally gave in and fulfilled the request. After a while he returned with a small glass filled with a red mist. The barman then continued to pour other concoctions into the drink. Shikamaru grinned. 'If I didn't know any better I'd say you're enjoying this? Maybe you're trying to kill me?'

'Haha…of course you little rat.' The barman smirk. 'See if that tides you over!' He said pushing the glass towards Shikamaru.

The man anxiously raised the glass. 'Goodnight!' He uttered. Sinking the liquid swiftly his face crunched up distastefully and he shook with the burn. 'Christ!' He exclaimed.

'Stop being a moron…' A voice called from behind.

He turned slowly, the drink had already hit him hard. 'What…doooo youuuzz want?' He slurred embarrassingly.

Temari looked at him, she wore a dark dress with a fishnet suit underneath. Shikamaru's eyes widened at the sexy girl's figure. Shikamaru assumed she wore like that on purpose just so she could get his attention, and it worked…extremely well.

'For a start. You.' She pointed at the barman. 'Give me a shot of vodka.' The barman drooled at the girl but snapped out of it when she cleared her throat. Pouring it quickly he handed it over with a wink.

'On the house love.'

'Shut up…' She snorted before consuming the liquid like water. 'Shika…stop acting like such a dope and tell me what's wrong.'

Shikamaru grinned at the closeness of Temari right now, drunkenly focusing on her breasts he fought the urge to reach out and grab them.

'Ugh!' Temari sighed and suddenly slapped the boy.

'Ow! What was that for?' Shikamaru rubbed his cheek.

'That's for being a drunken perv!' Temari said seriously but then smirked mischievously.

'Wha?' was all the man could let out before Temari planted a big wet kiss upon his lips. Shikamaru's eyes widened but then fluttered down as he embraced the kiss. It was an immense feeling. Temari finally released the gesture and wiped her mouth with her sleeve slowly and sensually.

'That's for always being so different.' She smiled nicely. Shikamaru was still buzzing from the kiss and the crazy cocktail he had drunk. He stood up with a stagger when Temari turned to leave. She then turned around with a deep stare. 'You coming Shika?' She pouted cutely before continuing to leave. Shikamaru's jaw couldn't drop any lower.

The barman smirked 'You're so getting laid mate. By the way the drink is £8.' He held his hand out. Shikamaru kept his eyes on the girl and handed the man a tenner and swayed out of the bar.

Shikamaru fell through the door and into Temari's arms. He looked down and let his eyes drift off to rest. His mind was constantly reliving that kiss over and over, from different perspectives but overall still absolutely magnificent.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an eternity of blissful dreaming he awoke when the pair of them were in Temari's bedroom. Shikamaru was slumped sitting upright on the bed. He looked around confused. 'Huh? Where…? Te…ma…ri?' He stuttered when the girl came into the room, with that kimono on again which focused his attention every time. Her hair was loose yet wild. Shikamaru looked up at her face, her eyes were shut.<p>

'Shika…do you want…me?' Temari suddenly asked in a low voice, her eyes opened slowly which turned the man on greatly.

Shikamaru gulped loudly before finding himself nodding. The girl giggled and pointed at him. 'Take off your belt!' She commanded. Shikamaru did so like a loyal servant. 'And the rest…' She nodded to the man's jeans.

'O…kay…' he mumbled sheepishly as he began unzipping the jeans and pulling them down. His member was bulging through his boxers. Temari licked her lips in anticipation before jumping down to her knees in front of Shikamaru between his legs.

She whispered sensually. 'Try to relax…' Temari gently pushed him down onto the bed. Shikamaru was facing the ceiling now, too lazy to lift up his head to see what she was doing. But he soon felt exactly what she was up to. Temari placed her on the throbbing member, still with the boxers on she kissed the fabric sheathing it. Shikamaru was breathing heavy now, feeling himself grow even harder. Finally Temari abruptly pulled the boxers down, causing the member to bounce around. Holding it firm she finally placed her lips upon the top, licking at first and then finally enveloped it whole with her mouth. Shikamaru groaned with pleasure as the girl began to lap up and down, with pleasing sucks.

'Temari…not so…quick…' Shikamaru panted.

Temari released her mouth, a bit of precum dripped from her lip. 'Why? Don't you want this?' Temari teased.

'I don't know…' Shikamaru said with a frown.

Temari looked up at him. 'I'm…so sorry. I shouldn't be forcing you like this. I'm such a slut…' Temari expressed sadly.

Shikamaru sighed and pulled himself up, still at the edge of ecstasy. 'Temari…I…don't be sorry. This is my fault. I'm the one who's sorry.' Shikamaru mumbled looking down at his member.

'You look unsatisfied…' She smirked suddenly.

Shikamaru chuckled lightly. 'Hmm…You were really good…'

Temari suddenly looked up with shock. 'What?'

'Nothing…' Shikamaru winced as he pulled his boxers back over his shaft. 'Maybe we can finish this up when we know each other better?' Shikamaru awkwardly said.

Temari still kneeling she just watched on as Shikamaru left the room. Finally she whispered to herself. '_Hopefully sometime soon._' She smirked.

Shikamaru didn't bother putting his jeans back on, it'd be too much effort as he was struggling with just the boxers on. Back in his room he slung the jeans on the nearby couch and headed straight for bed.

Lying there he stared at the ceiling, not even slightly tired. _Why did we stop? Any other girl I'd be letting them do it all the way! Why did I stop it? Temari…what a girl…Do I actually…love her? _Shikamaru kept thinking as the night went on.

**Chapter Four. Sorry about the all of a sudden sex scenes! I was feeling…well you know ;p anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter! Was difficult to begin but seemed to flow better towards the end ^^ Thanks for reading! **


	5. Risky Business

**Troublesome Times**

**My second FF story which follows the story of a lazy broken down man known as Shikamaru, having had hard struggles in the past, he hopes to regain control of his life. **

**Hopefully you'll enjoy reading this story!**

**As always I don't own Naruto in any way, all rights go to the makers of Naruto :)**

**Chapter 5 Risky Business**

Monday finally arrived, much to the annoyance of Shikamaru who had been up all night considering what would have happened if he let Temari continue on. Shikamaru was standing in the shower, the hot water coming down on his tanned skin. He had a blank expression, deep in thought, thinking about it all. Coming back to reality he remembered as well he had to return the ''stolen'' necklace back to his mean former boss. Cursing softly he exited the shower and dried himself swiftly. After dressing into his usual attire of a dark muddy jacket, a worn pair of jeans and a light green loose fitting t-shirt, he opened his door to leave, placing the necklace in his pocket.

Leaving his room Temari's door was closed and it seemed like she wasn't there. He sighed at this before proceeding to his bike. 'Good morning sir. Enjoy last night?' Sai chuckled with a wink.

Shikamaru narrowed his eyes. 'What do you mean?'

'You and Temari seemed very…friendly.' Sai had a cheeky smile placed on his lips.

Shikamaru blushed lightly. 'No. Nothing happened Sai…don't go shooting your mouth off now.' Shikamaru said through his teeth before leaving. Sai just laughed a bit louder at the remark as the lazy man got on his bike.

* * *

><p>The whole drive towards the Uchiha factory, Shikamaru's mind was occupied with thoughts of Temari. All sorts of things ranging from last night, to where they first met, each making him crack a silly smile. Stepping off his bike which he parked just outside, he sighed loudly not wanting to talk to his boss at all.<p>

Inside the waiting room, Anko was working again. Hair portrayed in the same style as before, however her outfit caught his eye. A simple beige jacket hid a very appealing mesh body suit which Shikamaru found himself tense up trying to hold back his urges. Anko looked up from a magazine she was reading and smiled brightly. 'Shikamaru! Welcome back!'

Shikamaru smiled lightly. 'Thanks?'

The woman giggled. 'Here to see Sasuke again huh? He's in a foul mood so watch out! Wouldn't want that fine ass being torn up too much now would we?' She said very forwardly which caught the lazy man off guard.

'Um…okay? Thanks for heads up.' He muttered before walking towards the door to enter.

'Better hope you got that necklace.' She said as she looked back down at her magazine. Shikamaru faltered in his step at the comment before continuing on to brave the lecture from the annoying mean C.E.O.

'Where is it?' Were the first words to leave Sasuke's mouth in a not so friendly tone to say the least.

Shikamaru reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out the unique necklace. 'Happy?' He mumbled as he threw it in Sasuke's direction.

'NO YOU FOOL!' Sasuke shouted, as he gasped at the inconsiderate way Shikamaru treated his necklace. 'What the fuck do you think you're doing?' He said in a harsh manner.

'Returning it…' Shikamaru simply said. 'We done now?' The man turned around to leave but was soon halted.

'Not quite…' Sasuke smirked.

'What now? Want me to fetch a watch which I happened to drunkenly steal as well?' Shikamaru growled.

The next sound from Sasuke made Shikamaru shudder. 'HA!' Sasuke laughed, the man was not known for being happy and smiling let alone laughing, which was very unnatural and scary. 'You're such a comedian aren't you Shikamaru?' He asked rhetorically but left an uneasy pause in between. 'I have a proposition…' He began.

'Stop right there…No fucking thank you.' Shikamaru scoffed.

Sasuke retained his smirk at the man. 'I'd think you'd have an interest, considering it concerns your little girlfriend which you seemed to have acquired.' Sasuke said creepily.

Shikamaru froze at the comment. 'What did you just say…?'

'Temari is it? I seemed to have underestimated you Mr Nara…that attitude of yours seemed to have gained you an actual girl.' Sasuke kept his creepy aura around his words, making Shikamaru feel even more uneasy at the way this conversation was going.

'Get to the point…what do you want with Temari?' Shikamaru asked, wondering how Sasuke even knew her.

'Hmm, now you're interested. Alright. Temari. That girl has been…sticking her nose in my business.' Sasuke muttered.

'What? How?' Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the unbelievable accusation.

'Sneaking into the factory, been seen snooping around. Since you know her so well, I'm giving you a chance to help. Get her stop to put it simply.' Sasuke sneered.

Shikamaru narrowed his stare at the man. Surely this couldn't be all he was asking for? Something must have been up. 'Okay…is that it? That'll be pretty easy.' Shikamaru answered.

Sasuke simply lowered his head and wrote something down on a piece of paper. 'It would seem so, but…' He finished writing and nudged the paper towards the man. Shikamaru reluctantly picked it up and read it. ''She's not who you think she is.'' Shikamaru was beyond the point of confusion now as he glanced from the note to Sasuke. The man had his hands folded together which held his head up on his desk.

'What…?' Shikamaru breathed out.

'Go find out…If she actually likes you she'll tell you.' Sasuke smirked as he motioned Shikamaru to leave. Shikamaru still bewildered decided to leave quickly. Anko smiling as he left, this time he just went straight out.

* * *

><p>Driving back home his mind was even more concerned about Temari, in less intimate ways and more in questioning ways. Hurrying up the stairs when he entered the hotel he knocked on Temari's door straight away.<p>

The door opened slowly, with Temari poking her eye through before she opened it fully to realize it was Shikamaru. 'Hey Shika. You okay?' She asked nicely with a kind smile on her face.

'Umm…yeah. Can I come in for a bit?' Shikamaru asked nervously. Temari just nodded and moved aside to let the man pass.

'What's up?' Temari chirped as she shut the door behind her. Shikamaru walked in and stood there. 'Sit down?' Temari asked but the man just shook his head. 'Fine.' She mumbled as she sat down herself.

Shikamaru sighed as he looked down into the girl's widened eyes. He couldn't help but find her looking adorable in that position. 'Okay…what do you.' He paused, trying to think of how to bring up the question. Temari was fidgeting noticeably and blurted out.

'This is about last night? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forced myself on you. It was stupid of me.' Temari blushed embarrassingly.

Shikamaru looked at her confused. 'No, not at all! Temari don't worry about it!' Shikamaru reassured.

Temari then gave him a puzzled pout. 'Then…what is it?'

Shikamaru mumbled at first and Temari got him to repeat what he said. With a sigh he just said it. 'Temari…What do you actually do?' Shikamaru said awkwardly.

'What?'

'I mean…I still don't even know you properly.'

'Well. My name's Temari, I like art and taking pictures and drawing scenes. I work at The Uzumaki Challenge for a bit of money…' Temari petered out, her eyes shifted nervously which Shikamaru picked up on.

'Right…anything else I should know?' Shikamaru folded his arms.

'Um…I dunno? That's pretty much it.' She couldn't stop shuffling awkwardly.

'Come on Temari…who are you? I know there's more to you than you're leading on.' Shikamaru said with a huff.

'Alright fine! I'm part of a rival company to Uchiha Industries. The Gaara Corporation.' Temari sighed loudly looking down at herself. Shikamaru couldn't believe it.

'Okay…any reason you didn't say?'

'I didn't want to blow my cover...obviously Sasuke found out. Somehow…' Temari stared off into space.

'He wanted me to stop you from snooping around…' Shikamaru suddenly said.

Temari met his gaze. 'Stop me? And how were you gonna do that?' She smirked.

'Um…I don't know…say stop?' Shikamaru shrugged, clearly not bothered by the situation as much as Temari was.

'Hmm…this gives me an idea.' Temari placed a finger on her chin

'What?'

'He's found me out. I'll stop if you do something for me.' She said

'Ugh…why have I been caught up in this nonsense.' Shikamaru sighed.

'Poor you. Now you'll be in with Sasuke for ''getting rid of me'' so you can do the snooping round for me!' Temari grinned smugly.

'No…I aint being your spy…' Shikamaru scoffed.

'Aww come on Shika…I'll be eternally grateful if you do…' Temari pouted and spoke in a very cute tone which Shikamaru couldn't help but fall for.

'Fuck…fine! I'll have no idea what to look for though.' Shikamaru exhaled loudly.

Temari's expression went from the pout to a face of pure gratitude. 'Thanks Shika! You're the best!' She embraced him in a very nice hug before kissing him on the cheek causing him to go bright red.

The rest of the day went by with Temari explaining everything to Shikamaru, who just nodded and didn't question, still shocked at this different professional side to Temari. 'Okay…you got all that?' Temari finally said.

'Uh…yeah. I ask for my job back, if I get it…I'll do your…dirty work.' Shikamaru frowned.

'Shut up stupid. You're lucky I don't kill you for telling you all this…' Temari said seriously.

Shikamaru gulped. 'I'm kidding! Sheesh Shika you're too easy to wind up.' Temari winked. Shikamaru still held his frightened expression. 'Go then!' Temari pushed the man out of her room.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru quickly made his way back to Uchiha industries. Anko surprised and pleased at the same time with his return. 'Hey Shikamaruuu, either you've got a thing for my boss or you're just getting every chance to see me.' Anko winked enticingly.<p>

Shikamaru just smirked. 'Maybe…' Anko just giggled waving her hand for him to go into Sasuke's room.

'Back so soon?' Sasuke simply remarked, not even looking up from his papers.

'Yeah. Temari told me everything. Fucking liar.' Shikamaru hated to say it but he had to. Sasuke looked up with a raised eyebrow.

'Indeed…the important question is. Did you get rid of her?' Sasuke said coldly.

'Yes…she won't bother you again.' Shikamaru said nervously.

'Oh? And how did you manage that?' Sasuke enquired.

Shikamaru gulped 'I threatened to…kill her.' He thought up on the spot

Sasuke smirked. 'Really now? You're more vicious than you lead on Shikamaru. Hmm…I like this new you, how would you like to get a job working for me again?' Sasuke asked, Shikamaru surprised at how Sasuke believed his lie.

'Oh…depends what job? I wasn't exactly perfect at my last one.' Shikamaru said coolly.

'Haha…true. Well how would you like to be my…assistant.' Sasuke smirked.

_Assistant…really? What a drag. I guess I have to now. _'Assistant? Just like that?' Shikamaru was curious at Sasuke's trusting nature.

'Yes…you've proven to be quite reliable as of late. I think I can trust you to work for me again.' Sasuke smirked handing the man work papers. 'Get working on those and I'll see if you're worthy of my time.' Sasuke grinned as he returned to looking down at his own work.

Shikamaru walked out of the room and smiled inwardly at how well that went. _So I'm in, and I'll be making money while I'm at it. Not bad at all. _He thought to himself as he looked down at the paperwork he was given. It seemed easy enough, although it was quite dull and boring. Shikamaru sighed as it reminded him why he was fired previously, boring work like this he never bothered to do. But this time he had motivation, Temari.

* * *

><p>After finding a place to work, he quickly got through the monotonous paperwork which included profits and losses of the business along with random people and their wages. He took note at how generous the salaries were for simple jobs. <em>Sasuke's got a lot of money to throw around, no wonder he's so powerful. I wonder if Temari would be interested in this? <em>Sasuke pondered as he ticked a final box on the last piece of paper. He checked his phone for the time; 4:30pm. It was almost closing, Shikamaru decided to have a look around the office space to find some important documents for Temari. Coming across a large cabinet in a different room, he checked first if anyone was present before closing the door behind him. _Don't be locked…_He hoped placing his hand on the top draw handle. Pulling at it, he sighed with relief as it slid open. Many documents were spread in there, ranging from deals made, to money Sasuke's used for the business and for himself. He sifted through several before finding an interesting file with Temari's business labelled on the top. Pulling it out, he placed on a nearby table and flicked it open. At first it seemed pretty harmless, just facts and figures of their competition, a few pictures of the firm. Then he turned towards the back to find a hidden form letter at the top it stated ''Private.'' Shikamaru pulled it out of the folder and began to skim read it. It went on to describe more and more about the rival business of Sasuke's. Temari was mentioned countless times as being a ''nosy bitch and a rat'' and that she needed to be ''taken care of…permanently.'' Shikamaru gasped at the implication, was this really that serious to take it that far? Shikamaru then scrolled down to the bottom which had a blurred picture of Temari, underneath it was the word 'target.' Shikamaru was completely confused about everything, this was all getting too risky for him now, if Sasuke found out what he was doing, he would be the next 'target.'

'Hey who are you? What are you doing here?' A voice called from behind him. Shikamaru gasped loudly, but managed to hide the folder and form behind his jacket from the person as he turned around.

'Shikamaru…Sasuke's new assistant…I was just checking the paperwork…Am I not meant to be in here or something?' Shikamaru calmly said.

'No you're not…New assistant? This is news to me.' A man with long grey hair which was spiked up and a cloth mask covering most of his face was standing there.

'He hired me today.'

The other man raised an eyebrow which was only just visible because of the mask. 'Okay…well you should leave this room, Sasuke doesn't even like his most trusted employees in here, including me.'

'Oh. My bad, I didn't realize.' Shikamaru smirked, scratching the back of his head nervously. The grey haired man shot him a look before walking back out, waiting for Shikamaru to leave also.

Shikamaru respectfully obliged and left, he then made his way back to Sasuke's room. 'Done.' He said placing the paper work down on Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke looked up and cracked a weird smile. 'Well done Mr Nara. Thank you that helps me a lot. You're done for today. I expect you back here tomorrow first thing in the morning or you're fired.' Sasuke coldly said.

_Harsh much? Sasuke what a bastard._ 'Yes…sir' He said with seething irritation. Sasuke nodded and motioned Shikamaru to depart, in which he did.

* * *

><p>Back at the hotel, he parked his car and trudged up the stairs, the usual greeting by Sai was present as always. At the top Temari was standing there hands on hips. 'Well? How'd it go? Got a job?' Temari anxiously asked. Shikamaru smirked and pulled out the folder full of valuable information.<p>

'Here…enjoy. I'm going to bed.' Shikamaru mumbled as he walked straight past her.

'Shika! Wait!' Temari shouted, spinning on her heel to rush up to him.

'What?' Shikamaru said lazily.

'Thanks…you've no idea how much this means to me.' Temari smiled sadly.

'Yeah whatever…you're into some risky business Temari. I don't want any part in this, I don't want to wake up dead.' Shikamaru replied harshly.

Temari just gave him a blank look. 'Bye Temari.' Shikamaru shook his head and entered his room, closing the door behind him leaving Temari standing their woefully.

* * *

><p>Later that evening Shikamaru was dozing on the sofa and had been when he got in. He was suddenly woken up by a gentle knock on the door. Mumbling with grumpiness he shuffled towards to the door, answering it to the girl who was occupying his mind constantly. 'What do you want?' Shikamaru said with irritation.<p>

Temari looked down at herself shyly. 'Can I come in?' She said edging closer to the door to walk past, however she was stopped by Shikamaru blocking it.

'No…you can talk right here. Now what is it.' Shikamaru firmly replied.

Temari sighed at this. 'Fair enough. I'd like to apologize for putting you in such a situation.'

'You should be. Temari you can't go manipulating people to do your dirty work, I can't be friends with someone like that…no matter how…nice they are. _I was starting to like you before all this shit happened._' He mumbled sadly much to Temari's surprise.

'I know. You're right, I've been such a shit…friend.' Temari seemed to falter on that word. 'I like you too Shika…but I'll understand if you don't want to talk to me anymore.' Temari looked down trying to hold back a slight tear.

'_Fuck_' Shikamaru breathed out. He then out of nowhere grabbed the girl by the arm and pulled her into his room. He focused all his attention on her. 'I know you've been using me, I know you just want to be friends, I know that you don't want to lose me as a friend.' He listed off in a rant. 'I'm sorry Temari, but I can't help it. You've been on my mind so much…the other night, I wanted to remember that moment without the drink still in me. But I know we were both drunk, but I still couldn't go all the way. I want to be more than a…fuck buddy. I'm sorry. Now you know.' Shikamaru expressed all in one big sigh as he slumped down onto his couch. Temari twitched, trying to take it in.

'You can go now Temari.' Shikamaru mumbled, looking down at his feet.

The door suddenly closed, Shikamaru looked up to see Temari standing there, with her back turned. 'Shika…why didn't you say before?' Temari spoke with sadness.

'Because…I was afraid to ruin our friendship, I'm not good with girls, the last girl I talked to and liked turned out to hate me. I didn't want that with you. I've ruined it now though haven't I?'

Silence filled the room, Shikamaru looked back down solemnly. He suddenly felt Temari standing in front of him. 'Nope…The opposite actually.' The girl knelt down to his eyelevel. 'I really like you Shika, I didn't want to have to tell you about my other life until I knew you better. I was afraid you'd end up hating me. I didn't want that, I didn't want to hurt you.' Temari surprised Shikamaru as she gave him a passionate gentle kiss on the lips, holding the man's head with both hands. Shikamaru would remember this, unlike the drunken one in the pub, this was a lot more special, this was loving and caring and worth the wait. He took charge as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her down onto the sofa, falling back with her on top. He felt himself go hot with passion, as the kiss continued in to more sexual gestures. Temari released her kiss before whispering. '_You're such a good kisser._'

Shikamaru went slightly pink at the kind remark. '_Not really…you're better._'

She giggled and placed her head between his neck and ear. Shikamaru took advantage of the position as he began to give the girl loving kisses on her neck, along with a soft nibble on her neck, causing her to moan slightly.

'_Shikamaru, bite me…harder._' The girl panted at the actions.

Shikamaru smirked and took complete charge now, pushing the girl off he placed her down so he was on top now. She yelped with the movement, but grinned sexually as she pulled Shikamaru down on top of her. Shikamaru kissed her from cheek down to her neck again, opening his mouth he bit slightly harder than before, but was still too nervous to bite as hard as Temari wanted.

'Mmm…please! Bite me!' Temari almost screamed. Shikamaru gave her look but obliged reluctantly. Biting very hard he left a red mark on the girl's soft tender skin, Temari yelped in a mix of pain and pleasure. _She's into weird stuff…_ Shikamaru thought with a grin as he continued to please the girl.

Temari was starting to get anxious with removing her clothes now, she played with the strings on her top slightly, trying to get Shikamaru to do it for her. The lazy man nodded stupidly as he stared down at the girl's breasts. Letting Temari sit up, he pulled her shirt over her head, causing her hair to full down loosely which Shikamaru found very tempting. Temari winked at the man, glancing down at his own shirt. With a smirk he quickly flung it off and began kissing down the girl's neck towards her perfectly proportioned breasts, she moaned with each gentle touch. '_Shikamaru…_' Temari breathed out as she held the man's head up.

'_What?_' Shikamaru disappointed by the sudden halt.

Temari blushed slightly. '_Up here…_' She glanced at her breasts, the bra still on. Shikamaru simply smiled and reached his arms around to unhook it.

Sliding the bra off, Shikamaru gasped at the spectacular breasts Temari had. Giggling she sat up. 'Stand up.' She demanded, Shikamaru quickly accepting. Temari then went on to play with Shikamaru's belt buckle.

Shikamaru grunted uncomfortably. '_Relax Shika_…' She whispered sensually.

'Okay…' He feebly said, looking up at the ceiling as Temari unzipped the trousers and pulled them down. Shikamaru's member was bulging quite hard now, much to the delight of Temari who spent no time fussing over the boxers that sheathed it. Shikamaru fully naked now he stifled a moan by biting his lip when Temari placed her whole mouth on his penis, the feeling was incredible, much better than before, as he wasn't numbed by the alcohol like before. This was real and amazing. Temari went drastically slow, moving her mouth back and forth. Shikamaru winced with anticipation and took charge, grabbing Temari's head with both hands he forcefully moved her back and for a bit faster. The girl choked slightly as Shikamaru pushed too far, the girl pulled off and looked up, saliva and precum dripping down her lip. 'Sorry?' Shikamaru mumbled. Temari smirked very mischievously before licking at the tip almost professionally. Shikamaru groaned loudly at the action, feeling himself bubble up with feeling. Temari then again placed her whole mouth on and firmly grabbed the man's ass, using it as leverage to push onto his cock. Shikamaru gulped as he looked down seeing Temari was deep throating him. He felt the pressure rising within him and tried to warn the girl by gently tapping her on the head. Temari however continued to press on. _Does she want me to…? OH GOD TOO LATE!_ Shikamaru's mind screamed as he felt his member pulse with cum and shot straight into Temari's throat. Shikamaru groaned with complete pleasure and his knees buckled as well with the release. Temari below choked loudly and pulled off quickly. Her face was struck with disgust, still with Shikamaru's cum in her mouth she, nervously swallowed it. 'Why didn't you say!' Temari panted loudly.

Shikamaru breathed heavily with the effort and feel back down onto the sofa. 'Sorry…I tried to warn…you…but…you were…busy.' Shikamaru gasped with each word.

Temari scowled. 'Ugh, I'm not a fan you know! Warn me next time.' She changed her expression to a cheeky smirk. Shikamaru couldn't believe all that happened. _Next time? _He thought. He then said something out of the blue.

'So…does that make us…boyfriend and girlfriend now?'

Temari froze at the comment. 'Tch! You sound like a teenager Shika!' She chuckled lightly. Shikamaru sighed with a bright blush. 'Of course stupid. I'll be your girlfriend.' Temari said teasingly with a naughty wink.

**Chapter 5! Sorry for the delay, been quite busy and it took me ages to write this chapter. Finally got the motivation today to finish, so I hope you enjoy this one I loved writing it! Thanks for reading it and such and hope you continue to read it further! Any reviews or criticism is very much appreciated! ^^ **


End file.
